The Crimson Hunter
by Some guy2283
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Despite her rough childhood, Erza always had someone close to her to rely on. In many ways, Erza and Ivan were similar to each other. But they each have their differences. But when the time comes, will their differing Ideals drive them apart? Or will their bonds as a family keep them together against those who seek them harm? (rewritten as Nightmares of Scarlet)
1. Chapter 1: The crimson Hunter

**Hey everyone, I'm here with a new story for you all. I know other writers have done stories similar to this, but I believe my take on it is enough to warrant a story on its own.**

 **Summary: Despite her rough childhood, Erza always had someone close to her to rely on. In many ways, Erza and Ivan were similar to each other. But they each have their differences. But when the time comes, will their differing Ideals drive them apart? Or will their bonds as a family keep them together against those who seek them harm?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OC.**

 **Enjoy the first Chapter!**

* * *

 **(x776 R-system)**

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Jellal might be coming for us!" There are two scarlet haired kids running from a large tower. In the Future this will be known as the tower of heaven, but to them, that place was hell on earth. For as long as they can remember the two kids were slaves in that tower.

The two kids were known to their friends as Erza and Ivan Scarlet. Named due to the unique color of their hair. It was easy to tell that the two of them were related, the only main difference being the color of their eyes. Erza's were a deep shade of brown, while Ivan's were a striking yellow. They pretty much did everything together. Even while they were enslaved with all of their friends, they held on to each other will everything. Going as far to makes promises that when the two of them would leave the tower together they would find somewhere peaceful to settle down not far from each other.

"But Erza, what about Simon, Millianna and the others? We need to go back for them." Ivan said, pleading with his sister.

"Ivan, I've already told you this. We were lucky that just the two of us were able to get out of there alive. If we go back there, we'll only endanger everyone else there. We should be living in their names, not dying for them!" Erza said pleadingly. It wasn't often they had disagreements with each other, but when they did, it was generally over something important.

"You always keep saying that Erza! You know what Fine, I don't need you anymore! I'm going to get stronger, and I'll save everyone in that pathetic tower. With or without your help." With that, Ivan took off in a direction away from Erza, who was close to crying at this point. Having lost the one person who claimed to always be by her side throughout everything.

"The both of us will. Believe it or not, I want to free them too." Erza muttered. Getting to her feet she made her way towards the guild that Grandpa Rob told everyone about. Hoping that it would give her the strength to not only save everyone there but help bring Ivan back to his senses.

 **(X776 Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild hall)**

Erza Had just entered Fairy Tail. Despite there being many kids around her age, she would rarely talk to any of them. Her thoughts being occupied by her brother and what happened to him. she would worry about his safety above all else. _'Did he find a nice place? Is he alright?'_ every day she would think similar questions.

 **(X776 Unknown Location, Unknown Guildhall)**

A young boy stands in front of a decrepit looking building. There are trees growing all around the building and some of which seem to be trying to reclaim the building as a part of nature. _'I guess this is a good place as any to get stronger. Not many people would know of a place like this, so they wouldn't mind if it gets destroyed.'_ Walking into the building, he finds out this place was not abandoned as he once thought. Instead of a dark hallway as he expected, there were people talking amongst themselves. _'This is definitely the place where I can get stronger!'_ Ivan thought, as he walked in and embraced his new destiny.

 **(X784 Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild hall)**

It was a quiet day in Magnolia, well as quiet as it could be with Team Natsu in town. The four members plus Happy were sitting at a table conversing with each other until Natsu decided that he wants to go on another job.

"Natsu we just finished a guild war with Phantom lord not too long ago, and you want to go on another job? Can't you take a rest for a while?" Lucy said with a look which implied a slight annoyance at his constant antics.

"I agree with Lucy on this one Natsu, let's take a breather for a while before we go on another job. Is that acceptable?" Erza had definitely grown stronger since she joined Fairy Tail all those years ago. She was now considered an S-class mage and the strongest female in the guild.

"Erza, I hate to break your rest. But there's a job that might be up to your strengths." The guild master Makarov had a solemn expression to him as he seemed afraid for something like this.

"Oh, and what that might be master?" Erza asked.

"There's a capture order on one of the Soulless wolves' top members, the Crimson Hunter If I remember correctly. I believe you should have no trouble bringing him in."

 **(X782 Unknown location, Soulless wolves guild hall)**

"Brat, I see that you've done rather well for yourself in learning Requip magic. In fact, by your most recent performance with it, I would say you have it mastered. Now it's time for your first assignment." The guild master of the soulless wolves wasn't someone to be displeased. His punishments were harsh, and any sense of disobedience would result in a punishment unlike anything else. Everyone accepted it as a way of life as there was no way to try and stand against the status quo.

"I am not deserving of praise master, I am simply doing this as a way to get back at everyone who has wronged me in the past." Ivan said with his head hung low, not risking to encourage his master's wrath. "what is my assignment master?"

"there is a rune knight encampment that is too close for my liking. I want you to go in there and kill every single person there, leave no survivors. Am I understood?"

"Yes master, I shall leave immediately"

The attack on the encampment was swift and brutal. Fires were set to various buildings, and important documents were stolen. Not a single living soul could be seen in the encampment except for one. _'I honestly hoped these rune knights would have put up more of a fight than they did. I was actually starting to get bored during the middle of it.'_ Ivan thought, staring at the recent destruction he had caused. _'Although I wonder how Erza is doing. Last I heard she had joined one of those pathetic legal guilds called Fairy Tail. Funny I remember that old man saying something about that guild.'_ Ivan smirked at that last remark as he made his way back to his guild. He would go on to earn his moniker by committing many acts similar to this, as well as partaking in various theft and assassination mission. Leaving behind pools of crimson blood after doing a job.

"You had better be ready Jellal, I will come for you and neither the gods nor the devils will stand in my way." He said leaving the burning camp.

 **(X784 Magnolia Station)**

 _'The Crimson Hunter, people say his use of Requip magic is second only to me. For someone like him it's best if I go alone on this, it'll be for the best if I don't bring the rest of my team into this.'_ Erza thought as she waited for the train to solaria village. As The Crimson Hunter was last spotted there killing everyone there. As she took a seat on the train, her thoughts ran back to her childhood at the tower. _'Ivan had just come back to their cell after being punished for apparently falling asleep while working. "Erza, I don't think I can continue anymore."_ _Said a defeated-looking Ivan, "I know how you feel Ivan, but we have to keep on going. For both of us and our friends. We'll get out of here eventually, I just know we will." Erza, Simon, and Jellal all had caring looks for the young boy. As their captor's punishments were the most brutal things they had experienced to that point.'_ Erza couldn't help but hold a somber look. Most times their captors would find ways to punish them for any detail they did wrong, sometimes they would make up charges on the spot just to punish someone.

 **(X784 Solaria ruins)**

A lone hooded figure stands before the ruins of a once mighty statue. All around him small fires burn, as people lay dead on the paths. The only color left in these ruins are some of the flowers that some managed to avoid being burned to ashes despite all the fires around them.

A scarlet-haired knight walks up to the figure, sword at the ready. "Are you the one everyone calls the Crimson Hunter?"

"So, what if I am? What does that have to do with you? Titania."

"I'm here with orders from the magic council to capture you and bring you in for trial, resistance will be met by force." With that last remark, Erza pointed her sword towards the figure in an almost threatening stance. The figure by this point has now removed his cloak allowing his short Red hair to flow freely with the wind. This caused Erza to step back and widen her eyes a little at the realization as to who this man might be.

"I never would have figured you to be the council's lap dog Erza. Then again your Pathetic sense of justice always did get in your way of seeing things in another's perspective." Ivan then turned around allowing himself to get a good look at his sister.

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to see you again Erza." He said with a false smile.

"Ivan… it can't be… how could you do something like this?"

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Feel free to leave a review and I see you all next time!**

 **~someguy2283!**


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the second chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **I have some reviews I would like to respond to:**

 **Lorgar Aurelian: I appreciate your comments and if you'll allow me I'd like to respond to points individually. In response to your first point, I plan on using flashbacks to help fit Ivan in pre-canon like I did here. Secondly, you are right on that remark. Ivan as of the present is the more selfish one of the two, as he is getting stronger just for revenge instead of trying to protect others like Erza is. The reason why Ivan didn't seem hopeless when he joined the soulless wolves is that he wants to use them to get stronger, he only sees them as a tool for his revenge and nothing more. In regards to your fourth point, Ivan's magic is "Requip: the executioner" giving him access to weapons such as scythes, halberds and axes. Basically, while Erza represents the more glorious aspects of medieval weaponry, Ivan takes on the more brutal aspects. Lastly, I'll probably show Erza's sadness of Ivan leaving her in various flashbacks throughout the story. I hope this answers your questions, and many thanks for bringing up those points.**

 **LyHy: I hope this chapter helps clarify the relationship between Erza and Ivan. My deepest apologies for any confusion that you may have.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

 _A lone hooded figure stands before the ruins of a once mighty statue. All around him small fires burn, as people lay dead on the paths. The only color left in these ruins are some of the flowers that some managed to avoid being burned to ashes despite all the fires around them._

 _A scarlet-haired knight walks up to the figure, sword at the ready. "Are you the one everyone calls the Crimson Hunter?"_

 _"So, what if I am? What does that have to do with you? Titania."_

 _"I'm here with orders from the magic council to capture you and bring you in for trial, resistance will be met by force." With that last remark Erza pointed her sword towards the figure in an almost threatening stance. The figure by this point has now removed his cloak allowing his short Red hair to flow freely with the wind. This caused Erza to step back and widen her eyes a little at the realization as to who this man might be._

 _"I never would have figured you to be the council's lap dog Erza. Then again your Pathetic sense of justice always did get in your way of seeing things in another's perspective." Ivan then turned around allowing himself to get a good look at his sister._

 _"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to see you again Erza." He said with a false smile._

 _"Ivan… it can't be… how could you do something like this?"_

 **(X765 Rosemary Village)**

Two figures are walking out of their house towards a spot by the local river. In their arms lie two children not even a year in age. Both of their hair is the same shade of red, in most cases the two of them could be passed off as identical twins.

"despite how young these two are, it seems to me that these two share a bond even greater than I could ever imagine."

"You're right, not matter how hard we try. We just can't seem to separate the two of them. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, these two are going to do a lot together in the future I'm sure of it." The two adults would continue to converse with each other and enjoy the scenery for a few hours before deciding to head back to the village.

At that moment, unknown to everyone present. A permanent and powerful sensory link was forged between the two children, binding them in more ways than one can imagine. A white circle on the girl's forehead and a black circle on the boy's.

 **(X768 Rosemary Village)**

"For some reason I seem to always know where to find you Ivan." A young Erza said sweetly to her a boy about her age.

"Well It's not like I'm trying to hide from you or anything Erza." Ivan says with a smile on his face. The two of them have been rather close to each other as far as they could remember, and somehow, they always knew where the other one was and what they were feeling.

"You're just jealous that I'm a better seeker than you!" Erza states almost teasingly.

"you're not even close to my level, you're just lucky that's all."

"Whatever, so what's going on? You always come here when you think about stuff." Erza was on all fours right next to Ivan. She had an inquisitive look to her, one of general curiosity.

"I was just wondering what life is like outside of the village. Wondering if there is any chance we can go on adventures like we say we will." Ivan flashed her a small smile.

"I know for sure there are!" Erza proclaimed with a fervent passion. "There are going to be so many adventures, that we won't have enough books to write them all down!" While both of them were considered energetic by their peers, Erza was by far the most active of the two. As she would always find ways to mess with her brother, and everyone else in the village for that matter. But despite both of their antics, both of them were loyal to everyone in the village, and to each other.

"Oh, by the way, I came by here to tell you that Simon has a baby sister! And she's one of the cutest things I have ever seen! Come with me You have to see her!" Afterwards Erza began to drag Ivan back towards Rosemary Village in order for him to see Kagura.

After a brief conversation with an overprotective Simon, the twins were able to hold a baby Kagura in their arms. As Erza mentioned earlier, Ivan did find the child rather adorable. Except when she tried to cling onto his clothes and not let go. Causing everyone present to have a slight chuckle at Ivan's uneasiness.

 **(X768 Rosemary Village, The next day)**

All of the kids around Rosemary were playing a game of keep away, and currently Everyone playing had to keep the object, in this case a ball "borrowed" from one of the neighbor's houses away from Erza. Who currently was not very pleased with the current situation, was desperate to try and win the current round.

The game continued on for a while before everyone present decided to call it over and head back to their homes. The only two people who haven't left yet were Erza and Ivan. Both of them were sitting on the ground, not wanting to get up at all.

"Hey Ivan can you promise me something?" Erza asked.

"Of course, what you do want Erza?"

"If I make a promise to you to never leave your side and always be there to support you, will you do the same for me?" Erza asked. Knowing how close the two of them are, a promise like this would be expected at some point.

"Of course, I will. I wouldn't do anything else for you!" Ivan said with a smile on face. The two kids then walked back home recounting the days activities as well as various plans for the future.

 **(X784 Solaria Ruins, Present Time)**

"I grew stronger Erza, to defeat Jellal. Just like I said I would. Listen sis, with the two of us working together on this, we can take down Jellal and free everyone trapped in that prison. I know this is why to two of us have gotten as strong as we are Erza. This will be the revenge that the both of us have dreamed of. Don't deny it please, for everyone trapped there." Erza was on the verge of crying, as the person she looked up to and respected the most. had fallen to the point of killing innocent people just for the sake of revenge.

"How could you do this Ivan? What about that promise we made when we were kids? Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Erza, that promise means more to me than you realize. Believe it or not, I'm still here for you. Despite what you may think, I've never left your side. In fact, you could say that I've always been right here" Ivan said pointing towards Erza's heart. "Even though we may have taken different paths in life and though I personally don't like the path you've chosen for yourself. I'll still be there to support you. Never forget that."

"I don't know if I can believe that… because of what I saw. The Ivan I know and care about wouldn't even consider doing something like this."

"You still think he can be saved, don't you? Even after how he betrayed us without a second thought? Let me just say that some people can't be saved Erza."

"I don't think so, I know I can get through to the Jellal we were friends with. I haven't given up on him like you have Ivan."

"Then it seems we're at an impasse then. Allow me to show you the error of your thoughts." With that last statement, the tension in the air began to build as the two siblings stared at each other. Daring the other one to make the first move.

" **REQUIP!"** Both of them chant, initiating the fight that neither of them wants to have.

" **Heaven's Wheel!"**

" **King's Law!"**

While Erza Dawns her signature Heaven's wheel, Ivan is wearing something completely different. The suit of armor is black in color with a gold crown in the center of the breast plate. No other features are unique except for the helmet, which bears three small spikes on the top in a triangle formation. His weapon is a medium sized halberd with a spike at the top of the weapon.

"why are you doing this Erza, you and I both know that neither of us wants to do this" Ivan askes as they clash.

"as much as I don't want to do this, my job is to bring you in. So that's what I'm going to do."

 **(x770, Rosemary Village, 1 month before raid)**

"Erza, what's going on? Where are we going?" a confused Ivan asks. Erza decided to drag him along to explore the world outside of Rosemary village.

"I don't know, we're going exploring, aren't we?" Erza said smiling in response.

"We'll probably get in trouble for it, but why not! Let's go Erza!" the twins were smiling and laughing at their antics knowing Ivan's response to be true when they returned.

 **(X784 Solaria Ruins, Present Time)**

The clash between siblings has been going on for a half hour, and neither one was planning on backing down. Scythes clashing against swords, Maces against hammers. Both combatants requiping into various armors at their disposal to try and gain an advantage over the other. Each attacking at speeds untraceable by the standard eye. If they were in a populated city, the amount needed to repair the damage would be in the millions. Erza was in her Black wing Armor, while Ivan wore his executioner's wright Armor. It is a simple iron breastplate with sheets of leather covering various areas not covered by the breastplate. There is no helmet, instead there is only a leather cowl, allowing only portions of Ivan's scarred face to be shown. His weapon is now a great scythe, with a black steel blade and a jade snathe.

As the battle continues onward the sounds of a thunderstorm can be heard in the distance. The rain is starting to fall as the twins continue to fight. Until Ivan decides to call it, considering the fight would have gotten them nowhere.

"What's the point of continuing this pathetic farce? All we're doing is wasting each other's time" Both Ivan and Erza we panting from exhaustion. The skill that Ivan had with his weapons surprised her, as up until this point she could only consider a few to be her equal in terms of skill. Despite her disdain for his choice in weapons, Erza couldn't help but think that he was quite effective with them.

"To think, that even now you are still my equal." Ivan said while struggling to maintain a sense of balance.

"you are right about that, we may never decide who among us is stronger. And that is something that I hope never changes" Erza replied in the same condition Ivan was in.

"why would you say that? The world is different from your fantasies, it's survival of the fittest out here. And despite your accomplishments, you wouldn't last a day in the hell I grew up in. so I'll ask again, why don't you want to find out which one of us is stronger?"

"Because, I still… care for you Ivan." Erza replied weakly. "Despite our differing paths, I never gave up hope that you would find a light in your heart. Even now after seeing the lengths you'll go to for revenge, I still will never give up on you. I made a promise to you and I'll never back down on it."

"Whatever, this fight is getting us nowhere. You were sent here to capture me correct?" Ivan said while leaning on the rubble of a destroyed home.

"I was, however given our current situation, I don't think I'll be able to."

"I'll make you a deal Erza, if you can beat me at the tower I'll turn myself in. If not, then your guild won't know what's coming for them." Ivan was limping as he attempted to walk away from the ruins.

"The abandoned building in the Agarian plains, that's the guildhall of the Soulless Wolves. If Fairy Tail seeks to destroy them, I won't be in the way. They are of no further use to me." With one last glance at his sister, Ivan left Erza behind. Training to get stronger to eventually defeat the one man who took what family he had away from them.

"you still have your heart after all Ivan, I can still feel your love for others." Erza said to herself watching her brother walk away. The sounds of thunder drawing ever closer.

* * *

 **In case any of you are wondering, the snathe is what the handle of a scythe is called. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with chapter 3! Few things I would like to address before we get started with the chapter. First is that I'm running a poll on my profile, it's about if I should take down Rise of Ancient Powers to rewrite it after I finish its prequel. Second, if you wondering where the next chapter of either Legends of the Atherial or A Phoenix Rising are. I have them in the works, and they should be good to go hopefully soon. Allow me some time to get them how I would like them. I really appreciate your patience.**

 **I've also got a few one-shots in the works that I think you all might enjoy, little hint on one of them. "Etherious Erza". I hope you all will enjoy it once it's out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **So I've said everything I need to say so far, Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 _As the battle continues onward the sounds of a thunderstorm can be heard in the distance. The rain is starting to fall as the twins continue to fight. Until Ivan decides to call it, considering the fight would have gotten them nowhere._

 _"What's the point of continuing this pathetic farce? All we're doing is wasting each other's time" Both Ivan and Erza we panting from exhaustion. The skill that Ivan had with his weapons surprised her, as up until this point she could only consider a few to be her equal in terms of skill. Despite her disdain for his choice in weapons, Erza couldn't help but think that he was quite effective with them._

 _"To think, that even now you are still my equal." Ivan said while struggling to maintain a sense of balance._

 _"you are right about that, we may never decide who among us is stronger. And that is something that I hope never changes" Erza replied in the same condition Ivan was in._

 _"why would you say that? The world is different from your fantasies, it's survival of the fittest out here. And despite your accomplishments, you wouldn't last a day in the hell I grew up in. so I'll ask again, why don't you want to find out which one of us is stronger?"_

 _"Because, I still… care for you Ivan." Erza replied weakly. "Despite our differing paths, I never gave up hope that you would find a light in your heart. Even now after seeing the lengths you'll go to for revenge, I still will never give up on you. I made a promise to you and I'll never back down on it."_

 _"Whatever, this fight is getting us nowhere. You were sent here to capture me correct?" Ivan said while leaning on the rubble of a destroyed home._

 _"I was, however given our current situation, I don't think I'll be able to."_

 _"I'll make you a deal Erza, if you can beat me at the tower I'll turn myself in. If not, then your guild won't know what's coming for them." Ivan was limping as he attempted to walk away from the ruins._

 _"The abandoned building in the Agarian plains, that's the guildhall of the Soulless Wolves. If Fairy Tail seeks to destroy them, I won't be in the way. They are of no further use to me." With one last glance at his sister, Ivan left Erza behind. Training to get stronger to eventually defeat the one man who took what family he had away from them._

 _"you still have your heart after all Ivan, I can still feel your love for others." Erza said to herself watching her brother walk away. The sounds of thunder drawing ever closer._

 **(X784 Magnolia town)**

The train back to magnolia was a silent one for Erza, as she replayed the event that had occurred in the village ruins in her mind. Her arriving to see the remains, then meeting and fighting her twin brother.

"Out of everyone the crimson hunter could have been, why did it have to be him?" Erza said to herself, knowing that the master would want to know what happened when she returned to the guildhall. _'I guess he really has gotten stronger, hasn't he? Then again, I've also gotten stronger since then. What more must I do to put him back on the right path?'_ She thought. Ever since that split eight years ago, Erza had not heard once from Ivan. Which worried her more than anyone could guess. As even though deep down she knew he was alive, she couldn't tell if he was alright or not and that is what scared her.

 **(X770 R-system)**

"So, what are your names?" a bluenette called Jellal was asking everyone. They had all just bed assigned their cells within their prison and would begin their work as slaves soon. As everyone in the cell introduced themselves to their companions, Erza and Ivan remained silent and sitting close together not wanting to leave each other's company.

"What about you two, what are your names?" Jellal asked the twins.

"Well, I'm Erza and he's Ivan." Erza replied rather timidly.

"are you just Erza and Ivan? Do you all have any last names?"

"We can't remember, I'm sorry…" Ivan said trying to calm himself and Erza down from the shock of what happened.

"Well that's kind of sad" Jellal walked towards the twins "I like the hair color you both have, it's a nice shade of scarlet. I think I've got it! we'll call you Erza and Ivan Scarlet!"

 **(X784 unknown village, present time)**

 _'If my information is correct, then this village completely worships Zeref. So much so that they'll even give their lives in his honor. I think it's time I put their belief in him to the test.'_ Ivan said to himself as he approached the village gates. Requiping a great axe into his hands and clad in his warrior's spirit armor, he set to work slaughtering everyone on the village. First, he started burning the huts, then cutting down everyone who tried to flee from him. The guards stood and fought, but any resistance they provided only served to fuel Ivan's anger.

No one outside of the village ever heard the screams or horror that occurred that day. Nor would anyone see the brutality of what happened for quite some time. But the signs were still laid that Ivan was there, signs of the what used to be.

 **(X784 Magnolia, Fairy Tail)**

Erza walks into the guild hall and takes a seat with the rest of team Natsu. Her face is somber after her most recent encounter, and everyone in the guild immediately took notice.

"Hey Erza, is everything alright?" Natsu asked rather curiously.

"Everything is fine Natsu, there is nothing you need to concern yourself with." In an almost monotone voice, Erza unintentionally conveyed that something was wrong. Makarov instantly took notice of this and motioned for Erza to come into his office.

"Tell me Erza, what's wrong? Does it have to do with the mission I sent you on?"

"It has everything to do with that mission master, do you remember when I joined Fairy Tail that I wanted to get stronger for someone?" Erza simply replied

"Yes, I believe you said it was for your brother. Tell me what does this have to do with your current situation?" Makarov asked.

"Because I found him again, on that mission. Worst of all…" Erza broke down in tears, although desperate to hold them back. "He was the target." Erza had to force the last sentence out, as the tears left her unable to speak clearly. Covering her eyes with her hands, whatever defenses she had left were gone as she let herself be vulnerable to her own emotions. Unknowingly strengthening the link between brother and sister.

 **(x784 Unknown Ruins)**

 _'Why am I feeling sad all of a sudden? Where is this remorse coming from? If I'm going to beat Jellal and get my revenge, I can't be feeling remorseful!'_ unwillingly Ivan broke down in tears, his motions were almost exactly like Erza's were. crying for reasons unknown to him.

 **(X784 Fairy Tail)**

"I see, so you're scared for his sake. Despite his dark path, you somehow manage to see a light that burns within him? I'm proud of you Erza, not many people would be able to look past the crimes someone like him would commit. If anything, I feel that you will be the one most capable in bringing him back to the right path. That's my new assignment for you Erza, I would like to guide Ivan towards the path of redemption." Makarov said to Erza, who had just gotten over her tears and had a newfound sense of determination to bring her brother back to the right path.

"Of course, master. I owe it to both you and him. So, I won't fail this, you have my word." With that Erza left the office to regroup with the rest of her team. Only to find out that they were going on a vacation to the Akane Resort. Which is something she needed after what had happened to her.

 **(X775 R system, Tower of Heaven)**

Ivan had just been thrown back into his cell after enduring a 2-hour torture session. This session had done a number on him as the session left him with poor vision in his left eye. Finding whatever strength, he had left, he crawled his way over to Erza and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what we did to deserve this Erza. Will this ever stop?" he asked weakly

"neither do I Ivan, neither do I… But I do know that we all will be getting out of here soon, I'm sure of it." Erza replied desperately trying to lift Ivan's spirits.

 **(X784 Unknown Ruins, present day)**

Ivan was looking over the ruins of the village of Zeref worshipers that he just destroyed. His head hung low as memories of his life in the tower come flowing back to him. _'All of this death and destruction, it reminds me of a song I would sing back in that prison. I think I can remember the words to it.'_ He thought to himself.

" _All around me are familiar faces,_ _worn out places, worn out faces._ _Bright and early for their daily races_ _going nowhere, going nowhere._ _Their tears are filling up their glasses no expression, no expression._ _Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_. _No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world, mad world._

 _Children waiting for the day, they feel good Happy birthday, happy birthday. Made to feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me._

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world, mad world. Enlarge your world Mad world"_

As he finished singing, the memories that he had buried long ago started to resurface. Haunting memories of the torture he experienced replayed in his mind.

 **(X784 Magnolia)**

As Erza began to make preparations for her vacation, a strong feeling of remorse started to take over. One unlike anything she had experienced at the tower. She could hear a voice singing, a voice belonging to Ivan.

"I recognize that song, it was the last song he sang before we started planning our escape from that tower. I wonder what caused him to bring that song back?" Sometime later she walked outside and unconsciously stared in Ivan's direction.

"When I beat you at the tower Ivan, rest assured I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me." With that Erza went to catch up with the others who were probably waiting for her at the guildhall.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? Emotions were running wild while I was writing this one that's for sure.**

 **The song used in this chapter was "mad world" by Gary Jules. I just felt it fit with the theme of that particular scene.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan in Motion

**Hey everyone, Sorry I'm late getting this chapter out for you all. I've been in Canada since last Friday and I haven't had much of an opportunity to work on this. So Again, I am deeply sorry this happened. Please forgive me.**

 **I do have an update on Legends of the Atherial! My co-author JaneGriffen had been suffering from Writer's block for anything Fairy Tail related so I'm going to be working on it solo for the time being until she regains inspiration.**

 **The Phoenix story is still being worked on, and I should have the second chapter up relatively soon. Most likely by the end of the week or into the weekend if things keep progressing the way they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 4!**

 _Ivan was looking over the ruins of the village of Zeref worshipers that he just destroyed. His head hung low as memories of his life in the tower come flowing back to him._ _'All of this death and destruction, it reminds me of a song I would sing back in that prison. I think I can remember the words to it.'_ _He thought to himself._

 _"_ _All around me are familiar faces,_ _worn out places, worn out faces._ _Bright and early for their daily races_ _going nowhere, going nowhere._ _Their tears are filling up their glasses no expression, no expression._ _Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_ _._ _No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world, mad world._

 _Children waiting for the day, they feel good Happy birthday, happy birthday. Made to feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me._

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world, mad world. Enlarge your world Mad world"_

 _As he finished singing, the memories that he had buried long ago started to resurface. Haunting memories of the torture he experienced replayed in his mind._

 ** _(X784 Magnolia)_**

 _As Erza began to make preparations for her vacation, a strong feeling of remorse started to take over. One unlike anything she had experienced at the tower. She could hear a voice singing, a voice belonging to Ivan._

 _"I recognize that song, it was the last song he sang before we started planning our escape from that tower. I wonder what caused him to bring that song back?" Sometime later she walked outside and unconsciously stared in Ivan's direction._

 _"When I beat you at the tower Ivan, rest assured I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me." With that Erza went to catch up with the others who were probably waiting for her at the guildhall._

 **(X784 Akane Resort)**

Erza's trip to the resort was something she needed to clear her mind of seeing Ivan again. Although she would feel a pull towards his location once in a while, it was easy enough to ignore. Other times she would hear him sing, not that she didn't mind it. Back while the two of them were trapped in the tower, he would use singing as a coping mechanism for the situation both of them were in. According to her and everyone else in their cell, he wasn't all that bad at it.

 **(X773 R-system)**

If the guards could listen closely, they could hear songs cutting through the ambient noise of the tower. Songs of a child who wished for better life than the one he was currently experiencing. A child sitting in a corner, staring into nothingness with only his sister sitting next to him. Erza crying on his shoulder, she had returned from a punishment session and was thrown back into her cell,

 **(x784 Tower of Heaven)**

With Simon, Millianna and everyone else on the capture team heading out the Akane resort, the tower itself was now that much easier to infiltrate. _'I wonder why they're heading out? Not that it matters though, makes my job that much easier.'_ Ivan Thought _'now then Jellal, are you prepared for your execution?'_ with that Ivan began to ascend the tower killing anyone who saw him.

At the top of the tower, Jellal sits looking at a bunch of Lacrima. _'When those pawns return with Erza, I can begin the process to resurrect Lord Zeref. All that's left now is to get those pathetic fools on the magic council to go along with my plan.'_ With a maniacal laughter, Jellal's plan would finally be set in motion

Back in the tower, Ivan was still carefully going through the tower. Carefully masking his presence for the constant patrols around the tower. _'This tower is more heavily defended than I thought. Still I wonder what Simon and everyone else was doing. Does it have anything to do with Erza?'_

 **(X784 Akane Resort)**

 _'This tower is more heavily defended than I thought. Still I wonder what Simon and everyone else was doing. Does it have anything to do with Erza?'_ Erza heard Ivan mentally. The thought of Simon and everyone coming for her scared her beyond anything she could have imagined.

"if they're coming for me that must mean that the tower was completed. Jellal what are you thinking?" she said to herself, not want to make Natsu and the others nervous. A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"come in!"

"hey Erza," Lucy Said. "you haven't been acting like your usual self for the past few day, is everything alright?"

"It's fine Lucy. Just a lot of things going through my mind right now."

"Well if you want there's a casino here that might help ease your thoughts." Lucy asked with genuine concern for her friend.

"Thank you, Lucy. I guess I will have to take you up on your offer." Erza said before requipping into appropriate attire. _'Ivan, you better be safe wherever you are.'_ With that Erza want to the casino to relieve the stresses that have been bothering her.

 **(X776 R-system)**

"Ivan Come on now's our chance to get out of here!" Erza exclaimed with excitement. Today was the day that everyone was waiting for. The day that everyone would finally be free of enslavement.

"What about Jellal? The guards have taken him somewhere, we need to rescue him. What good is freedom if all of us don't make it out of here?!" Over the years, Jellal and Ivan became close friends. Along with Erza, the two of them practically did everything together at the tower. Jellal even joined in on the promise than Ivan and Erza made to each other back in rosemary.

"You go get him, I'll go grab everyone Else!"

"okay, I'll see you at the docks!" With that, Ivan ran to go get his friend. Only to realize a little later that he was too late in saving him.

"Hey Jellal, are you okay? We're finally going to become free, can you believe it? We're finally getting out of here, living free of this place!"

"freedom, is that really what true freedom is?"

"Jellal, what are you talking about, of course that's what freedom is."

"I'm sorry Ivan, but that's not where true freedom is, it's right here in this tower. True freedom lies with lord Zeref." Ivan was starting to become scared at this point, one of the closest friends he had at the tower was now saying that they had to stay here.

"Ivan, I've seen what true freedom is. If we stay here together, we can make it so that no child has to suffer again. Please stay here with me, you promised me that we'd stick together."

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

 _'on that day Jellal, you took everything away from me. You took my friends, my home, and you've even made Erza betray me as well. Crimes such as that deserve death, and that is exactly what is coming for you. You will be lucky to escape this place with your life.'_ Ivan thought as he kept ascending the tower. News had come to him that retrieval group had been successful, in acquiring their target. So, with curiosity taking him over, he decided to investigate who exactly the target was.

Reaching the prisoner level, Ivan was surprised by what he saw. Inside one of the cells was Erza, bound and chained inside the cell. Her head facing the floor, not wanting to see the world around her.

"So, this is the great Erza Scarlet, Bound and chained inside a cell. Seeing you like this, I feel ashamed that you and I are related." Ivan said in a mocking tone.

"Did you just come here to mock me Ivan? You would have done the exact same thing I would have done had our roles been reversed."

"Whatever happened doesn't matter. What matters now is how you're going to break out of here. If you'll come with me I can get you up to Jellal where we can finally get our revenge against him. Otherwise I'm leaving you in this cell to rot, while I go and take him down myself." Ivan said with Disappointment in his eyes. "The choice belongs to you Erza, I hope you'll make the right one.

 **So, what did you all think? In case anyone is wondering, I've got plans for this story outside of just the tower of heaven arc.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tower of Heaven

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I do have a couple things I want to mention though before we get started with the chapter. First is that I'm totally sorry for forcing you all to wait as long as you have for the next Legends chapter. Jane and I have had a bit of trouble deciding where we want the story to go from where we left it, but I think we've got things planned out now. So, we should be good to go for now. Second is that I'm not against having a Co-Author for this story, as I feel it would really help getting another pair of eyes to look at this story besides my Beta-Reader and I. So if you would like to help me write this story don't hesitate to send me a PM detailing your interest.**

 **I think that covers everything I wanted to update you all on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

' _on that day Jellal, you took everything away from me. You took my friends, my home, and you've even made Erza betray me as well. Crimes such as that deserve death, and that is exactly what is coming for you. You will be lucky to escape this place with your life.' Ivan thought as he kept ascending the tower. News had come to him that retrieval group had been successful, in acquiring their target. So, with curiosity taking him over, he decided to investigate who exactly the target was._

 _Reaching the prisoner level, Ivan was surprised by what he saw. Inside one of the cells was Erza, bound and chained inside the cell. Her head facing the floor, not wanting to see the world around her._

" _So, this is the great Erza Scarlet, Bound and chained inside a cell. Seeing you like this, I feel ashamed that you and I are related." Ivan said in a mocking tone._

" _Did you just come here to mock me, Ivan? You would have done the exact same thing I would have done had our roles been reversed."_

" _Whatever happened doesn't matter. What matters now is how you're going to break out of here. If you'll come with me I can get you up to Jellal where we can finally get our revenge against him. Otherwise, I'm leaving you in this cell to rot, while I go and take him down myself." Ivan said with Disappointment in his eyes. "The choice belongs to you Erza, I hope you'll make the right one._

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

"If I know my friends, they're already on their way to come rescue me so I don't need your help, Ivan." Erza glared at her brother, with the intent to kill in her eyes. The two of them glared at each other for what felt like an hour. Each daring the other to give in first

"fine then, I'll leave you here to rot. Because I doubt they'll be coming for you, they probably don't even know where you are." With that, Ivan walks deeper in the tower. Leaving Erza behind to contemplate her next move.

 **(X784 En route to the Tower of Heaven)**

"Um Natsu, are you sure that we're going the right way?" Lucy said to a rather seasick Natsu. The sea around them was rather calm, with clear skies all around. That was the case until the birds started dying around them, and they found the ruins of a Fiore military ship close to the Tower of Heaven itself.

After a brief conversation about the destroyed ship, they managed to land close to the tower and proceeded to rescue their friend.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

With Erza escaping from her cell not long after Ivan left, she went to try and escape her prison. 'Jellal, what did you do to everyone? Sho, Milliana, Simon. Worst of all, why did you make Ivan the way he is?' Erza Thought with newfound determination. 'whatever it is you did, I will make sure to save them all. I will make sure of it'.

As Lucy and the rest of the rescue team entered the tower, they noticed that most of the guards were either dead or knocked unconscious, with numerous pools of blood scattered throughout the entrance. Some of the dead guards were missing limbs or cut in half with looks of fear and terror on them.

"What Happened here?" Lucy asked to no one in particular. She was trying to hold back from vomiting at the sight in front of her. Natsu and Gray were not doing that much better, despite having seen similar sights already.

After looking around the tower for a while, Natsu, and everyone managed to locate Erza dealing with some more guards that Ivan had not dealt with yet.

"Erza! What's going on, why is everyone here dead?" Lucy asked

"He's here, which means you need to get out of here. If the Crimson Hunter finds you all, He'll kill you without a second thought. So please, leave this place and let me deal with him." Erza begged, not wanted to get her friends into the mess that she was currently in.

"No way Erza, we're sticking together on this. It doesn't matter who this Crimson Hunter is, I know for a fact that we can take him down together!" Gray remarked

"You guys don't get it, I was barely a match for him last we fought, now I'm sure he's gotten stronger. You don't stand a chance against him!" Erza was on her knees crying. her bangs covering her eyes not wanting to look at her friends.

"That's why you're coming with us Erza! With all of us working together, I'm sure that we'll manage to take him down. Erza, seeing you cry like this. It isn't who you are, you're a natural fighter. One who doesn't let her enemies get the best of her. So, help us out, because whether you like it or not we're staying here, and nothing you can say will change that. We're a team Erza, and we stick together no matter what." Natsu said trying to comfort his crying comrade.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven) (Recommended Music: Rise of the Infernal Exalted)**

"I'm disappointed in you Simon, I expected you out of everyone to discover the truth as to why Erza and I had to leave. Then again, you always did follow Jellal around like a group of lost puppies. Be thankful that I still consider you a friend, that's the only reason you're still alive right now. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you back then. It's a shame that we had to fight each other like we did. Please forgive me Simon." Ivan said to an unconscious Simon. Their Fight was hard on Simon as he believed that Ivan had died, and only Erza was kicked out.

'If Simon thinks I was dead, what exactly did you do the everyone Jellal? Why would you make everyone think that?' Ivan Broke down crying again, falling to the floor as he did so. 'Great of all times to be crying, why now?!'

"Damn you, whoever is making me cry like this! Your weakness won't stop me, I refuse to allow it to affect me like this." With that Ivan Flared his magic energy and continued to climb the tower. Not stopping until he reached where Jellal was.

 **(x784 Tower of Heaven)**

 _"Damn you, whoever is making me cry like this! Your weakness won't stop me, I refuse to allow it to affect me like this."_ Erza heard Ivan mentally and thought, ' _showing emotions isn't weak, they make us human. But I don't understand, why were you crying when I was Ivan? Just how connected are we to each other?'_ She paused as the thoughts came to her mind.

"Erza, are you okay? You just stopped and just started staring for some reason." Gray remarked, curious as to why Erza was acting like she had been for the past few days.

"It is nothing important Gray, let us keep going." Erza simply replied _'How will everyone react to know that Ivan who is the Crimson Hunter, is also my twin brother. Will I be kicked out of Fairy Tail for hiding that information once the rest of the guild finds out? I know the Master knows about my situation, but I don't know how the rest of the guild will react. Which scared me more than he ever will.'_ She thought as the guild was the closest thing she had to a loving family.

After climbing the tower and seeing the results of Ivan brutality, most of team Natsu decided to head back to their ship, afraid of what might be in store for them. At this point, only Natsu and Erza decided to remain in the tower to face Jellal and potentially Ivan.

 **(x784 Tower of Heaven Throne room)**

"I'm surprised you're still here Jellal, then again this place is all you've ever known isn't it?" Ivan remarked as he walked into the throne room.

"Ivan Scarlet, I never expected you to be here. Thought you would still be brooding after you left this tower all those years ago." Jellal replied, not even moving from his seat.

"That name no longer holds any significance, I am now simply known as Ivan. And today is the day that I will get revenge against you Jellal, for me and everyone else you've betrayed over the years!" with that Ivan charged Jellal, scythe at the ready.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

"Natsu we have to keep moving! We need to reach the top of this tower before it goes off!" Erza commanded as the two of them rushed towards the throne room, unaware of the battle currently taking place there. _'I need to get there to stop Ivan from going too far! He won't be able to live with himself if he kills Jellal, I won't be able to either.'_ She thought as well.

Running through the tower, Erza and Natsu encounter more of the carnage that Ivan had unleashed upon the residents of the Tower. Most of whom were unimportant to the two of them except the unconscious body of Simon.

"SIMON! Simon wake up! Don't die on me!" Erza cried desperately for her friend to wake up. She was on her knees desperately holding back tears. Natsu tried to comfort her but only managed to get as far as stopping the tears from flowing. Not doing anything to help lighten the mood.

"Erza… I heard… he died… but yet he's here… has he come to free everyone?" Simon asked rather weakly, his breathing labored as he spoke.

"Who are you talking about Simon? Please tell me!" Erza asked hugging her old friend dearly.

"your brother… Ivan" Simon whispered so only Erza could hear.

"if he's here to save everyone, then why are you like this?"

"I was still believing Jellal's lies. So, I foolishly stood against him. He was more skilled than I thought, I didn't stand much of a chance against him. I know he'll beat Jellal."

What followed this conversation was a small conversation about what exactly happened in the tower since Erza and Ivan left. To Erza's surprise, Jellal had told everyone that Erza betrayed their escape and unfortunately Ivan was the first to find out but Erza killed him before he could warn everyone. Jellal then found out about the plot and apparently saved everyone. This made Erza angrier than she otherwise would have been. Giving her more incentive to bring Jellal back to his senses. With that, she took off running to the throne room of the tower so she could assist in beating the man who betrayed the scarlet siblings.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven throne room)**

When Erza got to the throne room Jellal was already on his knees, beating and bruised from the one-sided fight. His breathing was heavy and he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. Ivan was looking at with anger and hatred ever present in his yellow eyes.

"I hope Zeref is forgiving in the afterlife Jellal. Maybe if you're lucky, he might spare you. Because I definitely won't. Time to die Jellal." With that, Ivan swung his scythe preparing to make the killing strike on the one person who ruined his Childhood more than those cultists ever did.

With speed unknown to her, Erza managed to successfully block the attack from ever reaching Jellal. Causing Ivan to step back and real his head with disgust and anger at this newfound betrayal.

"Why are you siding with him Erza? Have you betrayed me as well? I should have figured that you would do that, you always did prefer him over your own family!" Despite Erza's outward stoic exterior, inside she was broken. She didn't want to be fighting him, she loved him more than life itself. They did everything together, so to see him angry like this hurt her more than anything Jellal could have ever done.

"I'm not siding with him Ivan, I'm doing this to stop you from going too far. No one deserves to die for any reason!" She replied

"I haven't gone far enough, He needs to die for his crimes! Don't you understand! He betrayed us all those years ago, don't tell me that you never thought about not once getting revenge against him for it!" Ivan yelled, anger evident in his voice

"I have thought of this Ivan, believe me, I have. But he doesn't have to die for his crimes, there is always another way!" Erza said, then turning her attention to Natsu "Natsu I need you to take Jellal out of here and get him to safety. I'll deal with him"

"Erza you can't do it, he could kill you!" Natsu yelled in reply.

"I have to Natsu, if I don't he'll kill all of us, I have to kill him!" Erza replied as a white circle revealed itself on her forehead, A black circle also forms on Ivan's as well.

"You threaten to kill me, sis? Please, we both know that I'm the strongest of the two of us! I will become the host!" Ivan said as he glared at his sister. Both of them gearing up for the fight that would determine Jellal's fate.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I had a lot of fun writing it for you all! Feel free to leave a review, and I hope you all have a very wonderful day or night! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle between Siblings

**Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I know I've had a lot of fun writing it. I know that Erza has some OOC moments within this story, those are by design as those moments are a part of the overall plot of this story.**

 **I don't have any reviews to respond to so I'll just skip this part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6 everyone!**

 _"I'm not siding with him Ivan I'm doing this to stop you from going too far. No one deserves to die for any reason!" she replied._

 _"I haven't gone far enough he needs to die for his crimes! Don't you understand! He betrayed us all those years ago, don't tell me that you never thought about not once getting revenge against him for it!" Ivan yelled, anger evident in his voice._

 _"I have thought of this Ivan, believe me, I have, but he doesn't have to die for his crimes, there is always another way!" Erza said, then turning her attention to Natsu "Natsu I need you to take Jellal out of here and get him to safety. I'll deal with him."_

 _"Erza you can't do it, he could kill you!" Natsu yelled in reply._

 _"I have to Natsu, if I don't he'll kill all of us I have to kill him!" Erza replied as a white circle appeared itself on her forehead a black circle also formed on Ivan's as well._

 _"You threaten to kill me, sis? Please, we both know that I'm the strongest of the two of us! I will become the host!" Ivan said as he glared at his sister. Both of them gearing up for the fight that would determine Jellal's fate._

 **(X777 Soulless Wolves Guildhall)**

"On your feet brat, you wanted to get stronger, didn't you?!" The guild master yelled at a younger Ivan. His training methods were brutal yet effective on the young boy. Each morning he would wake Ivan up early and make him run around the building until he no longer could. Then came the strength training followed by magic training. This would be the routine, each day, the guild master would add more on to Ivan's training regimen, until he could no longer keep up.

"I'm up sir—" Ivan was immediately smacked in the face by the older man.

"How many times have I told you to refer to me by master brat! Consider yourself lucky that you are still young otherwise I would have cast you off long ago." The guild master remarked in utter disgust.

"Yes, master Ghetsis please forgive me for my mistakes, I promise it won't happen again," Ivan said defeated. hanging his head in defeat, he prepared himself for today's training session.

"Today is going to be different Ivan I'm going to be teaching you Requip magic today you better be ready for it." Ghetsis glared at the young boy intensely, looking for any signs of weakness in him.

Thus, began Ivan's training in Requip magic. He would quickly find out that he is quite the natural in this type of magic. Being able to switch between different forms of weapons in the blink of an eye. Master Ghetsis quickly found out that Ivan had natural skills with weapons such as scythes and halberds. Thus, focus much of his new training with those weapons specifically.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven Throne Room)**

"REQUIP!" the both of them said simultaneously, initiating their fight. While Erza went straight for her heaven's wheel armor, Ivan requiped into an armor that no one had seen before. It was his Warrior's spirit Armor. It was a white shirt and loose pair of slacks with multiple scythes and skull markings on it. His weapon was one that earned him his infamous moniker. It was a crimson rifle, but instead of a bolt, there was an SE plug that attached itself to the wielder.

Ivan started the battle by shooting numerous blasts of magic energy towards Erza, who easily evaded or blocked each one. Rushing forward, Erza attempted to close the distance between her and Ivan Knowing that his choice of weapons isn't the best for up-close melee combat.

Seeing her close the distance Ivan changed his rifle from its current form to that of a scythe with a blood red snathe and a black steel blade. He then also charged his opponent, each of their faces locked with killing intent.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Erza screamed, quickly requiping into her black-wing armor raising her sword for an overhead strike. Hoping to cut her opponent straight in half with one swipe. Ivan quickly realized this and brought his scythe to a defensive posture to block the attack. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal, swords vs. scythes with neither side yielding.

Pushing Erza off of him, Ivan tried a swipe towards her legs. Only for her to jump just before the blade made contact. Erza temporarily requiped her sword away only to be able to punch Ivan in the face knocking him back a few feet. His weapon knocked out of his hands in the process.

"You expect that to kill me Erza? Your standards sure have fallen." Ivan remarked knowing it would make Erza angrier at him. This is something he wanted to occur since someone driven by anger was bound to make more mistakes than they otherwise would.

Erza yelled incoherently in response only charging him with anger evident in her eyes. Swiping her sword, Erza tried to cut him in half at the mid-section. Instead, her blade met the familiar sound of Ivan's scythe. Using newfound momentum, Ivan jumped over her using his scythe as both a weapon and balancing point. Aiming for Erza's head, Ivan made a counter-clockwise swipe with his blade. However, Erza managed to get out of the way of his killing strike at the last second.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

Natsu had never seen Erza this angry before in his life sure she would get mad whenever her strawberry cake got ruined. But in his opinion, this was borderline bloodlust. Something that the Erza he knew was incapable of feeling, even towards her greatest enemy.

"What's gotten into her? She never fights like that?" Natsu said to no one in particular, as Jellal by this point had fallen unconscious. The speeds that the two of them were fighting at was mind blowing even to him. 'And why are they referring to each other as siblings? Is there something between the two of them that I don't know about?' Natsu thought to himself as the battle continued onward.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

By this point, the battle between the twins had devolved from swords vs. scythes to hand to hand brawling while Ivan wasn't anything to look down at, it was clear that Erza was superior at this stage of the fight. Ivan would make a jab at her only to receive a blow to the gut in response their fight would continue like this for some time one would make a move, only to receive a counter by the other.

"Erza, I always was the stronger of the two of us. Now I'll finally prove it to everyone by killing you here and now." Ivan said with nothing but anger and venom in his voice, not removing his gaze from Erza at all. The two charged each other once again, this time Erza changed to her clear heart armor for maximum offensive power.

"You never were, you never will be I'll be the one who kills you, I SWEAR YOUR DEATH WILL COME BY MY HANDS AND MY HANDS ALONE!" Erza practically yelled in response. The two kept fighting each other, each determined to prove themselves the stronger.

 **(x784 Tower of Heaven)**

A fully recovered Simon had made his way into the throne room, only to be shocked by what he saw twins fighting each other for no reason, Jellal bloodied and unconscious next to Natsu.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, what I can tell you is that Erza and I found Jellal like this with some guy with hair similar to Erza's about to kill him." Natsu Replied. "I didn't catch much of the argument, but apparently Erza wanted me to get him out of the way. Then the two of them started fighting for some reason. Although I thought I heard something about Erza being the guy's sister, I never really paid it much thought." Natsu brought a hand to his chin as he tried to recall more of what happened.

"Did you say that the two who are fighting had similar hair?" asked Simon with a hint of fear in his voice. He had an idea as to who was fighting but wanted confirmation to make sure.

"Yeah, it was a bright red exactly the same as Erza's I don't know how the two of them can be related, I mean the two of them use completely different weapons. I know Erza uses swords, so shouldn't someone related to her use the same?" Natsu asked he clearly seemed to be lost despite the circumstance going on around him.

"No, it makes complete sense why they would wield differing weapons." Simon softly replied remembering his experience as a slave in the tower. "Those two must have split once they left the tower. It's the only way something like this would be possible."

"Left the Tower? What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, still having no clue as to what's going on.

"That's not my story to tell. If you want to hear it, you'll have to do so from either one of them."

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

Both combatants by this point were beaten and bloodied beyond recognition, but they still kept fighting each not losing their killing intent for the other. Despite suffering from exhaustion, they still pushed themselves towards victory over the other. Erza was Struggling to stand, using a sword to help maintain balance while Ivan wasn't fairing much better, as most of his weight was shifted towards his scythe.

"I've- had enough of this- Erza, I'm going- to end this- once and for all" Ivan forced out. Planting his scythe on the floor of the room, he reattached the weapon's SE plug and began to charge his final attack.

Noticing what was happening, Erza used what magic she had left and requiped into her adamantine armor for defense. The end of the scythe pointing towards her started glowing with ever-increasing intensity. Everyone in the room could feel the magic pressure rising rapidly, but still, Erza remained steadfast in her defense. For she knew that if she failed here, she would die and all her hard work would be for nothing.

"TIME TO DIE ERZA!" her brother yelled at her as a blast of pure magic energy rivaling that of the Jupiter cannons blast rushed towards her. As the blast hit her shield, a bright light shone across the room blinding everyone inside of it. Erza's armor cracked under the intense amount of magic energy sent her way, but still, she held firm. Determination still on her face to defeat and kill her supposed rival.

As the light dissipated, both Erza and Ivan were still standing albeit each was considerably weakened by that last attack. Natsu and Simon were in awe at the magic power that they had just borne witness to.

Ivan fell unconscious after expanding two much magic energy, with Erza quickly getting to her feet. The look of victory on her face as she slowly made her way to the form of her brother. With a killing glare at the soon to be a corpse, Erza prepared to strike her brother down for good.

"The strong absorbs the weak and becomes whole, the world cowering at their feet with what follows." Erza mindlessly said. Unfortunately for her, however, she didn't notice Natsu running up to her and swiftly knocking her out with one blow to her gut.

Natsu set Erza's unconscious form down close to one of the walls while Simon did the same with Ivan's body. Not a word was said as this happened, as neither party wanted to comment on what they had just seen from the two of them.

The two of them simply waited in the center of the throne room for one of them to wake up and explain what had happened between the two of them. No one disturbed the silence and serenity that had encompassed what had once been a raging arena.

 **So, what did you all think? Ten points if you caught the RWBY reference, if not I'll explain it next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I've got some new for you all, as of now I'm putting A Phoenix Rises on a temporary Hiatus as I'm currently lacking inspiration as to where I would like the story to go from where it currently is. I'm going to be changing the way that Legends of the Atherial will be written. It will now be similar to how this story is written. As I feel more comfortable writing this way compared to how I previously wrote. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from.**

 **I've mentioned this before but I would like to know if anyone would be willing to be a Co-author in writing this story. I know I can only do but so much, and it would be appreciated to have another set of eyes and ideas for this story as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 _"TIME TO DIE ERZA!" her brother yelled at her as a blast of pure magic energy rivaling that of the Jupiter cannons blast rushed towards her. As the blast hit her shield, a bright light shone across the room blinding everyone inside of it. Erza's armor cracked under the intense amount of magic energy sent her way, but still, she held firm. Determination still on her face to defeat and kill her supposed rival._

 _As the light dissipated, both Erza and Ivan were still standing albeit each was considerably weakened by that last attack. Natsu and Simon were in awe at the magic power that they had just borne witness to._

 _Ivan fell unconscious after expanding two much magic energy, with Erza quickly getting to her feet. The look of victory on her face as she slowly made her way to the form of her brother. With a killing glare at the soon to be a corpse, Erza prepared to strike her brother down for good._

 _"The strong absorbs the weak and becomes whole, the world cowering at their feet with what follows." Erza mindlessly said. Unfortunately for her, however, she didn't notice Natsu running up to her and swiftly knocking her out with one blow to her gut._

 _Natsu set Erza's unconscious form down close to one of the walls while Simon did the same with Ivan's body. Not a word was said as this happened, as neither party wanted to comment on what they had just seen from the two of them._

 _The two of them simply waited in the center of the throne room for one of them to wake up and explain what had happened between the two of them. No one disturbed the silence and serenity that had encompassed what had once been a raging arena._

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven)**

Erza was the first of the twins to wake up after their battle at the top of the tower. Pain coursing through her body as she tried to open her eyes. The lights in the room causing her to quickly close them as they readjusted. As she once again opened her eyes, she saw Natsu almost on top of her. With his toothy grin out for the world to see.

"Rise and shine Erza, time for us to get out of here and meet up with the others. Bet they're worried sick about you." Natsu said, joy and happiness evident in his voice.

"Natsu- Where's Ivan? Is he alright?" Erza asked with fear and worry ever present. Her body shaking with worry.

"You mean the guy with red hair? He's out cold over there" Natsu said pointing at Ivan's body. "You must have done a number on him if he's out like that." Erza had a shocked look on her face. Her eyes widened in shock as she found her brother's body, unconscious and bleeding from numerous locations.

"IVAN!" Erza yelled desperately running to his location, hoping that he was alright. "Ivan are you alright? Wake up, Ivan… please, I need you." Erza laid on Ivan's body, crying more than she ever had up to this moment. She brought him into a loving hug, desperate to try and hear some semblance of life.

"Please don't leave me again. I don't know what I'd do without you, please wake up!" Erza was desperate for Ivan to wake up. Not wanting to lose the only family she had left. She didn't care that others were seeing her like this, all she wanted now was for her brother to wake up so they could make amends for their past.

"Erza, it's time for us to leave. The Council wants this place evacuated so they can level it." Natsu walked over to Erza sobbing form and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It did not do much to comfort her sorrows, but it did give her enough strength to get on her feet and walk out of the tower. Carrying her unconscious brother bridal style while doing so.

 **(X784 Tower of Heaven shore)**

When Everyone got to a safe distance away from the tower, Erza dropped to her knees keeping Ivan's head above the water. _'I don't know how long it will be, but I want to be there when he wakes up. He's had to grow up without anyone there to support him ever since we escaped that prison all those years ago. Now that I have the chance, I can finally be the sister I should have been.'_ Erza smiled at the thought, dreaming of the possibilities the two of them would be able to experience together. From going on missions together to just spending time in each other's company. Granted she knew that he was a dark mage and that they would have to fight the council often, but in her opinion seeing Ivan smile more often would more than make up for any hardships that they would encounter together.

Surrounded by her friends and guildmates, everyone watched and waited for Ivan to regain consciousness. Natsu broke the silence by asking Erza about her relationship with the figure in her arms.

"I wasn't alone when I was growing up." Erza began, "there was always someone with me whenever we would go and do various things. We were so close, all we had to rely on was each other. No matter what happened we promised each other that we would be there for one another, never leaving the other's side no matter the circumstances." She shut her eyes and began crying as more memories of their childhood before the tower came back to her. They were pleasant memories, of a more peaceful time. One that has long since past and replaced with the one they currently live in.

"On the day before I was taken to the tower, I took Ivan out on an adventure in the forest just outside of where we grew up. The forest itself wasn't anything special to look at, but just being outside of the village where we grew up made the experience more than worth it. To this day, I still hold that memory dear to me. As the next day, our village was raided and we were taken to that tower as slaves." Everyone presents gasped at what they just heard. They would never have imagined that Erza would have been a slave anywhere.

Ivan began to stir, as everyone except for Erza took a step back in fear of what might happen. She only held him tighter not wanting him to leave her again.

"Sis? what happened? Where am I?" Ivan asked rather weakly, still trying to get used to his new surroundings.

"You're with family Ivan, one that will never let you be alone again," she replies in a loving manner.

"Family? You're funny Erza, there's no such thing as a family. Did we learn that the hard way?" Ivan replied.

"There is such a thing and if you'll let me I can help you figure out what a family truly is," Erza said with a small smile. Even though it seemed like Ivan didn't want to join her, she was still happy that he was alright and mostly unharmed.

"If they found out who I truly am, they would turn me into the council almost immediately. Assuming you haven't told them who I am yourself." Ivan remarked with his eyes closed and his head hung low.

At this point, Natsu having heard the entire conversation decided now was as good of a time as any to enter the conversation to try and find out more about Ivan personally.

"Hey, Erza, who is he exactly and why does he smell like blood?"

"Natsu, His name is Ivan Scarlet and he is the one I told you all about earlier," Erza spoke before Ivan interjected.

"As for why I apparently smell like blood, well I've killed people. A lot of people actually, and I don't regret killing them in the slightest. I assume you know of the crimson hunter?" Natsu and everyone else present nodded in the affirmative.

"well, that would be me. Since the year 778, I've tracked down and killed anyone and anything related to Zeref. All in efforts to grow stronger and get revenge for what happened all those years ago." Everyone except for Erza took multiple steps back at the sudden realization of who they were talking to.

"Erza, how can you be so comfortable around him? He's a dark mage!" Lucy tried to talk some sense of reason into her.

"I can because he's the only family I have left. Ever since we left the tower together, I've never had the chance to care for him as I should have. I'm not passing up this opportunity to do so!" Erza instinctively held Ivan closer to her, as she yelled her response at Lucy.

 **(X784 Era, Magic Council Headquarters)**

"It seems that the R-system project has failed. Jellal couldn't get the council to fire off the Etherion. He apparently never bothered to consider the fact that the supposed sacrifice had a twin brother who was just as angry at Jellal." A hooded Ultear says to a figure through a communication lacrima.

"I should have figured as such; the project was doomed to fail from the start. You mentioned that an unknown person was involved in that incident? And that the sacrifice and said person were twins?" The person on the other side of the lacrima asked. "do you know how they appear?"

"I do, the figure was wearing a white shirt and a pair of brown slacks. His hair was similar to the sacrifice's own. My sources claim that the two of them fought each other after Jellal had been defeated. They even claim that his final attack rivaled a Jupiter cannon in power." Ultear simply responded.

"good, keep an eye on him. He may prove useful in our plans to reach the Grand Magic World. A mage with that much power behind him" The voice ordered.

"of course, master Hades. He will either join us or die." Ultear said before closing the communication lacrima before returning to her duties as a member of the Magic Council.

 **(x784 Tower of Heaven)**

"Erza you can't be serious, having him among our ranks will only make the council even more mad at us than they already are. Fairy Tail would be disbanded if we took him in!" Lucy yelled, desperate to get Erza to understand the bigger picture of what would happen.

"She's right Sis, you should listen to her. You should know what will happen if I come with you." A dejected Ivan said, knowing the truth in Lucy's words.

"no, I refuse to accept it. I can save you, bring you on the right path. I'm sure of it!" Erza said, sobbing on her brother's shoulder. He turned around to face her and then brought her into a loving hug once again.

"You've already done so much for me Erza, I have to thank you for that. You've already shown me that there's more to life than simple revenge. I could never thank you enough for what you've done." Erza simply reciprocated the hug in response. Not wanting to say any more than she had to.

"Now I'm going to find my purpose in life again if you want you can come with me. Just like all those adventures we had together back in Rosemary Village." Ivan pushed Erza away slightly, while she was still crying.

"As much as I would like to, my guild needs me to be there for them. So I can't, please forgive me." Both of them got to their feet trying to maintain themselves.

"Believe me, I would like nothing more than to be there with you wherever you go. But Fairy Tail is my home and I have to be there to support them. Wouldn't you do the same for your guild?" Erza asked fighting to hold back more tears from being shed.

"My guild could burn for all I care, they were simply just a means to grow stronger. Nothing more than that." Ivan replied with his usual stoic exterior, trying to hide the fact that he was in the same condition as his sister. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome. I'll be going now and everyone." He turned his head to the group of Fairy Tail mages as he walked away from them. "Take care of her for me. She's going to need it now more than ever." Leaving with a small smile on his face. He set out to face his new destiny, regrettably leaving a sobbing Erza behind him as he did so.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I felt rather emotional while writing this chapter, and I believe that this is a good point to end the opening arc don't you agree?**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Path

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the opening chapter of the next arc! I hope you all liked the opening arc, I'll be sure to make this one, just as good if not better than the first one! That being said I have nothing else to update you all on right now. So, enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Oh, one last thing, Happy Passover to my Jewish readers. Happy Easter to my Christian Readers. And Lastly Happy April Fool's day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

* * *

 _There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Ivan is on a cliff looking at the expanse of sea in front of him. Eyes closed as he takes in the surrounding scenery. Next to him is the scythe he used when he fought against Erza at the tower. He then looks up at the sky and begins to walk away.

* * *

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are charging a group of mages, with both of them having drawn their signature weapons. The battle is intense as the siblings cut down mage after mage, while suffering hits themselves. However, they keep pushing onwards, determined to reach their destination.

* * *

 _There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack anymore. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy. This fight is far from over, now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering..._

Both siblings are running low on magic power, but the dark mage's numbers haven't seemed to drop a noticeable amount. Attaching the SE plug to his arms, Ivan begins to charge his weapon's strongest attack. As he is doing so, Erza takes the initiative and uses her heaven's wheel armor to keep as many of the mages away from her brother as possible. The mages keep firing bolts of magic energy, but Erza manages to avoid them all while attack whomever she can.

* * *

 _Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

Ivan is seen looking over a grave, tears coming from his eye as he falls to his knees. The camera pans over the headstone to reveal a name that seems to be slightly faded. He then begins to walk away as Erza passes him to pay her respects.

* * *

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are looking at each other in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Magnolia blossoms are blowing all around them, as they both have smiles on their faces. The two of them embrace each other as the title screen appears.

 _~Time to say Goodbye RWBY season 2 soundtrack._

* * *

 **(X784 Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

Team Natsu and Juvia returned to Magnolia with a silent and Depressed Erza in tow. Most of them seemed to have calmed down, despite their shock at the sudden realization of Erza's twin brother was the infamous killer known as the Crimson Hunter.

Secretly Natsu was wondering why Erza was so willing to kill her brother in the throne room of the tower. Even after what he saw after their fight, and how much she seemed to care for him. _'Something is definitely going on with Erza, maybe Levy knows what's going on'_ he thought to himself as the group entered the Guildhall to a happy crowd.

"Hey, Erza Cheer up will ya? No reason to feel down all the time, so come on let's go tell gramps what happened!" Natsu said trying to cheer up his friend. If he looked closely he could see the faint outline of the white circle that previously shined brightly on Erza's forehead.

 **(X784 Crocus)**

Ivan's travels had recently brought him to the city of Crocus, where he decided to rest for a while before continuing onwards on his journey. As he entered the city, he was stopped by a few of the guards. Who then searched him as in their eyes, he matched the description of a wanted criminal with scarlet red hair. As people with his hair color weren't commonplace around the city, it made sense in his opinion that he would be searched by them. However, due to his year of experience, Ivan knew how to deal with them. So, they allowed him to go without too much interrogation.

After looking around crocus for a while, Ivan eventually found a room in the Honey Bone Inn. It was a single room with basic necessities. But to Ivan, it was more than sufficient. As he didn't plan on staying in crocus for very long.

"Perhaps I can use the mountains to aid me in getting to where I need to be. I can't lose to her again, I won't suffer such an embarrassment again." He said to himself while looking from the window of his room. He then decided to leave his room and go explore the city for a little before he began his training.

As Ivan walked through Crocus, he absentmindedly bumped into a hooded figure walking towards the mountains.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The figure said hastily

"No, I'm at fault here. I should be the one begging forgiveness." He simply replied.

 **(x784 Magnolia, Fairy Tail)**

"Master, May I talk with you in private for a moment?" Erza asked hesitantly. With an affirmative nod from Makarov, the two of them went into the master's office to discuss what Erza had on her mind.

"Now then Erza, you haven't been acting like yourself recently. Is there anything that we can help you with my dear? It pains any parent to see their child acting so depressed like you are." Makarov asked, his voice evident with concern for his self-proclaimed child.

"I'm sorry Master, I've been thinking about something I have to do," Erza said, still feeling depressed about what she did back at the tower. To say that she was angry at herself would be an understatement. She was both Furious and depressed that she would even consider such an action.

"It's about your brother isn't it?" Makarov asked, stroking his chin. Such an occurrence doesn't happen often. But for Erza to be acting like this, he must think that it's something serious.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's about him. do you remember when you sent me on that first mission to capture him, I never told you the complete truth and I deeply apologize for that. We actually tied our fight, but he left before I could do anything to stop him. However, before he left he gave me the location of the guild that raised him ever since we left the Tower. With your permission master, I would like to investigate that location and if the need arises, take them down." As Erza asked for permission, her body posture grew more determined and her tears dried up. _'he brought us out of our past with the tower, doing this is the least I can do for him in return.'_ With that thought, she begged the master to let her go and do this.

"Erza, you know that I would do anything in my power to protect my children. If he is who you say he is, then he is a part of our family. I give you permission to do as you see fit in this matter. Make Fairy Tail proud Erza.". With permission from the guild master, Erza set out to claim revenge and justice on the guild that treated her brother with cruelty.

 **(X784 Magnolia, Fairy Tail)**

As Makarov and Erza had their conversation in the office, Natsu had taken Levy aside to ask her for a rather personal request of his.

"Hey Levy, you know how Erza's been all depressed ever since we returned?" Levy only nodded affirmatively. "Well back at the tower, she had fought someone who had similar hair to her. I believe she said that they were siblings." Natsu said, which caused Levy to take a step back in shock at the revelation.

"you have to be lying on that Natsu, there's no way that Erza would fight her family, willingly or unwillingly," Levy replied trying to knock some sense back into Natsu. But it didn't work as Natsu immediately countered.

"Well I was there, and I saw everything. The weird part is that right before she started spilling the nonsense about her killing him, a white circle showed itself on her forehead for some reason." He paused for a minute to try and recall the fight. "Now that I think about it, as soon as the circle showed on Erza's head, a similar one except black in color appeared on her opponents as well. He mentioned something about being a host." Even though Natsu said that in a casual manner, Levy was surprised by what he had said. As she remembered reading something similar to this once before.

"I think I might have an idea as to what's going on between the two of them. But I'll have to look into it more, give me time and I might have an answer for you." Levy said with a smile as stuff like this was considered her specialty by most members of the guild.

 **(X784 unknown location, en route of Soulless wolves' guildhall)**

Feeling a connection with Ivan, Erza tried to test what exactly their bond was capable of doing. So far, she had discovered that they were able to feel each other's emotions as well as being able to hear each other's thoughts. This, of course, leads her to question if they were able to telepathically communicate with one another.

 _'Ivan if you can hear me,'_ Erza thought hoping to establish some Connection with him. _'I need you to respond to me. Let me know that you're safe and unharmed.'_ This was a desperate move on her part. As ever since they two of them split back at the tower, there wasn't any communication between them. Erza found this a little unsettling as being the sister she was, wanted to make sure that her family was safe.

 _'you should know me by now Erza, it takes a lot to bring me down. Why are you talking to me anyway? Don't you have better things to do with your guild?'_ She heard Ivan's mental reply. He sounded like he was mad at being disturbed.

 _'What I'm doing doesn't concern my guild, it concerns the two of us. More specifically you, and your guild.'_ Erza said, clearly getting frustrated as well. Ever since they split all those years ago, Erza began to feel that the two of them have been growing apart. The distance and lack of communication clearly taking its toll on their relationship with each other. _'I would appreciate it if you could tell me about them. More specifically who I more than likely will be up against._

 _'As I said back at the tower, I could care less about what happens to them. Why are you trying to go after them anyway? You probably won't stand a chance against them.'_ Erza mentally heard and she was appalled the lack of credit that she received from him. knowing that she won at the tower, Erza couldn't understand why Ivan would still act like this.

 _'Cut the attitude Ivan, both of us know that this needs to be done, so quit acting like you don't care what happens to me. Believe it or not, we still care for each other. We're twins Ivan, so that means the two of us have the same heart. So please, let me help you move on from your past. You did the same to me, so let me return the favor.'_ Erza begged as she tried to get her brother to give her some sort of useful information.

Ivan was silent for a moment as he thought things over. With a sigh, he eventually relented and began to divulge information about the Soulless wolves. Allowing Erza to have the information she would need to successfully eliminate them.

 _'I never really cared for that guild when I arrived there all those years ago. I mainly used it as a place to get stronger. The guild master Ghetsis was perhaps one of the cruelest people I've ever met. Which is definitely saying something considering what the two of us went through while we were slaves.'_ Ivan began, _'Every day I would be woken up at about 4 or so to begin training. Erza whatever you think true torture is, I can guarantee you that his training regimen was at least ten times worse. One important thing I need you to be aware of, the four best members of the soulless wolves aside from me use a type of manipulation magic. So, I'll need to train you so you can overcome their influence.'_

 _'so, they use something similar to charm magic? I remember Natsu running into someone who used it back in Hargeon.'_ Erza said, noting that the conversation had toned down significantly from where it once was.

 _'no, what they use is worse than simple charm magic. If you're not careful, they could make you think that people you think are your allies, are your enemies instead. That doesn't scratch the surface of the four of them can do. That's practically how they got away with slavery for as long as they did, they would always manipulate those they would capture into being willing slaves. Only when the slaves were far enough away, would the magic disappear and they would realize the predicament that they are now in.'_

As the twins began planning the downfall of the Soulless wolves, another battle was raging inside their minds. One in which if not stopped in time could lead to the downfall of not only the two of them but of Fiore as well.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I believe that this is a good way to introduce the second arc. Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter 9. Feels like yesterday when I first got the idea for this story and was debating the specifics among some friends of mine. But enough memories for right now, I guess you're all interested in the new chapter huh?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

* * *

 _Ivan was silent for a moment as he thought things over. With a sigh, he eventually relented and began to divulge information about the Soulless wolves. Allowing Erza to have the information she would need to successfully eliminate them._

 _'I never really cared for that guild when I arrived there all those years ago. I mainly used it as a place to get stronger. The guild master Ghetsis, was perhaps one of the cruelest people I've ever met. Which is definitely saying something considering what the two of us went through while we were slaves.' Ivan began, 'Every day I would be woken up at about 4 or so to begin training. Erza whatever you think true torture is, I can guarantee you that his training regimen was at least ten times worse. One important thing I need you to be aware of, the four best members of the soulless wolves aside from me use a type of manipulation magic. So, I'll need to train you so you can overcome their influence.'_

 _'so, they use something similar to charm magic? I remember Natsu running into someone who used it back in Hargeon.' Erza said, noting that the conversation had toned down significantly from where it once was._

 _'no, what they use is worse than simple charm magic. If you're not careful, they could make you think that people you think are your allies, are your enemies instead. That doesn't scratch the surface of the four of them can do. That's practically how they got away with slavery for as long as they did, they would always manipulate those they would capture into being willing slaves. Only when the slaves were far enough away, would the magic disappear and they would realize the predicament that they are now in.'_

 _As the twins began planning the downfall of the Soulless wolves, another battle was raging inside their minds. One in which if not stopped in time could lead to the downfall of not only the two of them but of Fiore as well._

* * *

 _There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Ivan is on a cliff looking at the expanse of sea in front of him. Eyes closed as he takes in the surrounding scenery. Next to him is the scythe he used when he fought against Erza at the tower. He then looks up at the sky and begins to walk away.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are charging a group of mages, with both of them, have drawn their signature weapons. The battle is intense as the siblings cut down mage after mage while suffering hits themselves. However, they keep pushing onwards, determined to reach their destination.

 _There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack anymore. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy. This fight is far from over, now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering..._

Both siblings are running low on magic power, but the dark mage's numbers haven't seemed to drop a noticeable amount. Attaching the SE plug to his arms, Ivan begins to charge his weapon's strongest attack. As he is doing so, Erza takes the initiative and uses her heaven's wheel armor to keep as many of the mages away from her brother as possible. The mages keep firing bolts of magic energy, but Erza manages to avoid them all while attack whoever she can.

 _Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

Ivan is seen looking over a grave, tears coming from his eye as he falls to his knees. The camera pans over the headstone to reveal a name that seems to be slightly faded. He then begins to walk away as Erza passes him to pay her respects.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are looking at each other in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Magnolia blossoms are blowing all around them, as they both have smiles on their faces. The two of them embrace each other as the title screen appears.

 _~Time to say Goodbye RWBY season 2 soundtrack_

* * *

 **(x784 unknown cliffside)**

Ivan is sitting cross-legged on a cliffside overlooking the sea. His mind thinking of his life up to now. What happened and where he went wrong. How things might have been different if he had chosen a different path in life. He let his mind wander as memories started to return to his mind.

 _"Come on, we need to get out of here. Jellal might be coming for us!" There are two scarlet haired kids running from a large tower. In the Future this will be known as the tower of heaven, but to them, that place was hell on earth. For as long as they can remember the two kids were slaves in that tower._

 _The two kids were known to their friends as Erza and Ivan Scarlet. Named due to the unique color of their hair. It was easy to tell that the two of them were related, the only main difference being the color of their eyes. Erza's were a deep shade of brown, while Ivan's were a striking yellow. They pretty much did everything together. Even while they were enslaved with all of their friends, they held on to each other will everything. Going as far to makes promises that when the two of them would leave the tower together they would find somewhere peaceful to settle down not far from each other._

 _"But Erza, what about Simon, Millianna and the others? We need to go back for them." Ivan said, pleading with his sister._

 _"Ivan, I've already told you this. We were lucky that just the two of us were able to get out of there alive. If we go back there, we'll only endanger everyone else there. We should be living in their names, not dying for them!" Erza said pleadingly. It wasn't often they had disagreements with each other, but when they did, it was generally over something important._

 _"You always keep saying that Erza! You know what Fine, I don't need you anymore! I'm going to get stronger, and I'll save everyone in that pathetic tower. With or without your help." With that, Ivan took off in a direction away from Erza, who was close to crying at this point. Having lost the one person who claimed to always be by her side throughout everything._

To him, this was his first mistake, the day he left his sister along without a care in the world towards her feelings. That is what started his life as a dark mage. Where he took the idea that personal strength mattered more than any semblance of family. In his opinion, this would be the first thing he would change if he had the chance to do so. In his mind, he would go back and stay with Erza. Never leaving her for a second. Maybe things would be different had this came to fruition.

 _"Listen here brat," Ghetsis yelled and a sleeping Ivan. "You've always mentioned that you've wanted to grow stronger. I'm going to grant your wish.". As he did so, a group of four hooded figures started to assault Ivan's mind with their magic. What Ivan saw would scar him beyond anything he would have imagined up to that point. He saw his sister gleefully slaughtering everyone he cared about. Everyone around her unable to move as fear took hold of them. Blood being spilled everywhere as this version of Erza cut everyone down. Asking everyone present where Ivan was so she could kill him._

' _This isn't real' he thought to himself 'Erza would never do something like this. I know her too well, this isn't like her at all! I have to remain strong, I won't break!'_ _Ivan tried to reassure himself as the relentless onslaught of images kept playing themselves in his mind. All in an effort to weaken his resolve._

That was the day where they began Ivan's training. It was the day when the four mind mages would use his mind as a plaything in a twisted attempt to break him. Every day the images got worse and worse until they thought he would snap. Then they eased back on his mental torture. He kept thinking as a new memory played itself in his mind.

 _A slightly older_ _Ivan is running across an open plain desperate to keep up with those in front of him. Most of the guild was well ahead of him at this point, but still, he kept running. Determined not to be punished any more than he already has. Despite all the tortures he went through in the tower, he always had Erza to rely on. Here he has no one except for himself. So, he keeps going, determined to get stronger. When he reaches the end of his run, he finds out that he was the last one to arrive._

 _"I'm disappointed in you brat, you finished last again. That means you need to be punished for this. And I think I know just the one to make sure this won't happen again." Ghetsis said with an evil smirk._

That torture was the worst Ivan had experienced to date. The scars that it would leave would stick with him for the rest of his life. The only tell that something happened to him was a scar on the left side if his face, all the way down his neck. Thankfully his already weakened eye was still there.

It was from that point onward where he broke, that was where he decided that everyone in that guild would die by his hand. So, he made a vow to grow even stronger. Strong enough where he believed that he wouldn't have to rely on anyone for any kind of support. He decided that he would live his life by his own rules. Not anyone else's, as they are what made people weak.

Afterward, he would start to impress the guild. No longer would he be considered the weak child that they had come to expect from him. He would become a name to be feared amongst everyone in the Soulless Wolves. A name that would inspire fear into anyone who would hear it.

After gathering himself from his memories, Ivan glanced up at the peaceful sky and down onto the sea. Taking in the salty air, and sound of the birds flying around him. His eye's shot open with a determined look to them.

"I've waited years for my revenge, now it's finally going to happen. They had this coming to them, I hope they provide some sort of a challenge to me." With that, Ivan got up from the cliffs, taking his scythe with him as he made his way towards where he was supposed to meet Erza as The Black outline fully forming into a glowing circle on his forehead.

 **(X784 unknown Location)**

 _"This is it," I said to myself, "The guild Grandpa Rob told us about." Erza brought her head down in recollection of the moments that lead to this point. From the moment Ivan left her on the shore of the tower, she wandered around the world determined to reach magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild. Rob told the two of them that they would find a true family there and she was determined to make sure she had one._ During a brief pause in the recollection, Erza began pondering what her life would have been like if she didn't let her brother go off alone like he did. Would she be a dark mage like he is? Or would she have brought him to Fairy Tail with her? There were so many questions running through her mind, that it would be impossible to answer them all. All of the possible ways things could be different than how they currently are. Her thoughts were broken as a new memory resurfaced itself.

 _Despite how hard she worked to make sure no one saw her weakness, she would always feel this phantom pain that would never seem to go away no matter what she did. She even tried going to_ _Porlyusica, who unfortunately had nothing for her. Since Painkillers that she was given never seemed to work at dulling that pain. On the other hand, she would notice an increase in her strength sometime after she started feeling that pain._

It was then, that Erza began to come to the realization that she and Ivan were more connected than she originally thought. However, at her age, she would think nothing of it. As the same sort of things would happen during their enslavement in the tower.

 _"Come on Natsu, I know you can do better than this. I'm sure Igneel taught you better than this." Erza was with Natsu in one of their usual training spars. With Natsu wanting to grow ever stronger, Erza took it upon herself to make sure that he didn't end up like Ivan did. Growing stronger for the sake of revenge. Erza wanted him to grow stronger so he could be able to protect those he cared about._ Thinking back on that memory, Erza oversaw Natsu's growth with nothing but pride. As with his growth she happened to grow as well. As Erza smiled at the memory of Natsu, her mind began to wander once more towards her brother. She began to wonder how he would handle life in the guild should he ever decide to join. How he would go about completing missions. Would she bother trying to form a team with him if he did?

 _"I've waited years for my revenge, now it's finally going to happen. They had this coming to them, I hope they provide some sort of a challenge to me."_ As she heard Ivan mentally, a serious expression formed on her face. The white outline filling itself in and glowing in the process.

"We've never had it easy growing up. While I managed to find a light, you somehow kept yourself in darkness. For as long as we can remember, the only thing we've had was each other. so we must protect each other with everything we have. Even though you claim this act out of revenge, I see it as finally bringing a light to where it should have been long ago." With that, light walked towards darkness. Brother towards sister, both of them converging on a guild that would not survive the coming days. The Knight and the Executioner would bring swift and brutal justice to all who dared to oppose them.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that Erza's portion is shorter, but I believe that everyone knows of her past. So that didn't give me a lot of room for creating memories to work with. Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Legends and Prophecies

**Hey everyone before we get started I have one quick announcement I would like to make, I am currently in the process of looking for a Co-Author for this story. I only have so much imagination for this tale, and I would like to have another author's eyes and mind writing this story with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

 _Despite how hard she worked to make sure no one saw her weakness, she would always feel this phantom pain that would never seem to go away no matter what she did. She even tried going to Porlyusica, who unfortunately had nothing for her. Since Painkillers that she was given never seemed to work at dulling that pain. On the other hand, she would notice an increase in her strength sometime after she started feeling that pain._

 _It was then, that Erza began to come to the realization that she and Ivan were more connected than she originally thought. However, at her age, she would think nothing of it. As the same sort of things would happen during their enslavement in the tower._

 _"Come on Natsu, I know you can do better than this. I'm sure Igneel taught you better than this." Erza was with Natsu in one of their usual training spars. With Natsu wanting to grow ever stronger, Erza took it upon herself to make sure that he didn't end up like Ivan did. Growing stronger for the sake of revenge. Erza wanted him to grow stronger so he could be able to protect those he cared about. Thinking back on that memory, Erza oversaw Natsu's growth with nothing but pride. As with his growth she happened to grow as well. As Erza smiled at the memory of Natsu, her mind began to wander once more towards her brother. She began to wonder how he would handle life in the guild should he ever decide to join. How he would go about completing missions. Would she bother trying to form a team with him if he did?_

 _"I've waited years for my revenge, now it's finally going to happen. They had this coming to them, I hope they provide some sort of a challenge to me." As she heard Ivan mentally, a serious expression formed on her face. The white outline filling itself in and glowing in the process._

 _"We've never had it easy growing up. While I managed to find a light, you somehow kept yourself in darkness. For as long as we can remember, the only thing we've had was each other. so we must protect each other with everything we have. Even though you claim this act out of revenge, I see it as finally bringing a light to where it should have been long ago." With that, light walked towards darkness. Brother towards sister, both of them converging on a guild that would not survive the coming days. The Knight and the Executioner would bring swift and brutal justice to all who dared to oppose them._

* * *

 _There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Ivan is on a cliff looking at the expanse of sea in front of him. Eyes closed as he takes in the surrounding scenery. Next to him is the scythe he used when he fought against Erza at the tower. He then looks up at the sky and begins to walk away.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are charging a group of mages, with both of them, have drawn their signature weapons. The battle is intense as the siblings cut down mage after mage while suffering hits themselves. However, they keep pushing onwards, determined to reach their destination.

 _There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack anymore. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy. This fight is far from over, now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering..._

Both siblings are running low on magic power, but the dark mage's numbers haven't seemed to drop a noticeable amount. Attaching the SE plug to his arms, Ivan begins to charge his weapon's strongest attack. As he is doing so, Erza takes the initiative and uses her heaven's wheel armor to keep as many of the mages away from her brother as possible. The mages keep firing bolts of magic energy, but Erza manages to avoid them all while attack whoever she can.

 _Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

Ivan is seen looking over a grave, tears coming from his eye as he falls to his knees. The camera pans over the headstone to reveal a name that seems to be slightly faded. He then begins to walk away as Erza passes him to pay her respects.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are looking at each other in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Magnolia blossoms are blowing all around them, as they both have smiles on their faces. The two of them embrace each other as the title screen appears.

 _~Time to say Goodbye RWBY season 2 soundtrack_

* * *

 **(X784 Magnolia)**

With Erza out to attack the soulless wolves, Levy undertook a battle of her own. One that if not won in time, could lead to the destruction of all of Fiore. While not as flashy as the one Erza was going to have, hers was just as important.

"I swear I'm sure I've read something on this before. Question is, where is it?" Levy asked herself while looking around in the guild's library. Determined to find the exact book she had read all those years ago.

"don't worry Levy, I'm sure you'll find it eventually. If you want, I can help you look for it. Shouldn't be too hard if it's just one book!" a smiling Mira said while dusting some of the books. She was known to visit the library from time to time mainly to keep an eye on Levy, and to make sure she didn't lose herself in her work like she normally does.

"I appreciate the offer Mira, but I think I can handle this one on my own." Levy simply replied with a smile as the continued to work diligently to try and find as much info as she could.

 **(X784, Magic Council)**

"I just heard from a reliable source that Ivan is making a move on his own guild. Do you think he's trying to take the title of master from Ghetsis master?" Ultear asked into the communication lacrima she was holding.

"No, this does not seem like something he would do. If anything, it seems like he's trying to put all of his past behind him and look towards the future. Much like he did at the R-system, except now I don't think he will let a single one of those mages live once he's finished there." The lacrima replied. "Do you know if anyone will be accompanying him as he does this?"

"As far as I'm aware it's only him and one Erza scarlet, the same one that was supposed to be the sacrifice for the Failed R-system. I must tell you Master Hades, the council has been a mess ever since that Incident. Jellal's thought project gave out just before he could make the proposition to fire Etherion." Ultear said while hiding in a dark corner away from the rune knight patrols. Since the incident, she had trouble in trying to find a way to escape the Magic Council so she could get to work on her mission and return to her guild. But due to recent proposals by the council, it had become significantly harder for her to escape.

 **(X784 Magnolia)**

"Here we are, I think this is it!" Levy exclaimed while holding up a book with both hands. "This one's got to be the one that holds what I'm looking for!" after a brief celebration she quickly left the library to gather Natsu and Makarov since he would most likely be interested in this turn of events as well.

"Hey Natsu, Master! I think I found the answer to the Erza problem!" This caught most of the guild's attention especially that of Gray and Lucy. Since they thought that Erza's problems were taken care of since the tower of heaven incident was finished.

"I knew I could count on you, Levy! Thanks a million for doing this." Natsu said thanking the young bookworm. Since Levy was known to be one of the smartest in the guild, stuff like this came naturally fell under her jurisdiction.

As most of the excited mages filtered themselves into the guild's library, Levy grabbed the books and opened it to the correct page. Since the book was one of the older ones in the library she made extra sure that she didn't damage it in any way. Considering its value to what she was looking into. As she began to read most of the guild, especially Natsu paid close attention in case they had to deal with this sort of problem in the future.

 _Many years before our time, a singular being of great power roamed all of creation. Its purpose was a necessary but boring one, to seed and nurture various worlds with life. As millennia passed, this being kept doing its job with an ever-fervent passion. She would treat each new creation as if they were her own children. Loving and caring for them until they would grow to be self-dependent._

 _Over time, her various creations would grow to resent her treatment of them. Thinking that she was holding them back from their true potential. As such her most recent creations, humans decided to take action and prevent various other races form suffering the same fate they viewed themselves having._

 _One day as the being roamed the land of the humans, they sprung a trap meant to kill her. As the humans began to execute their devious plan. The being could do nothing but stare in disbelief that her own children would attempt to kill her. No matter how hard they tried to get her to understand, she never could. As such, she never fought back, she never could find it in herself to kill her own children. So, the humans split her in two separate pieces and threw the two halves far away from each other._

 _It was foreseen that the two halves will once again reunite back into the one being. This time more ferocious and angry than ever before. The ritual will commence with the two halves battling one another for superiority. The weaker half will be absorbed into the stronger and the two will become one. What follows will be a massacre unlike any the world has seen or will ever see. The being will return to seek vengeance on those who betrayed her love. Take this and what follows as a warning, to keep our world safe, the two halves must never be allowed to merge back together, the two halves are easily distinguished by a pair of circles one white, and one black._

 **(x784 Magic Council)**

As Ultear was preparing to leave the magic council, she decided to make it seem like she was assassinated. So, as she prepared to leave, she gathered what documents that could be carried and proceeded to leave the magic council building to return to her guild.

"I have done as you asked Master Hades," Ultear said into the familiar communication Lacrima. "do you still want me to talk to him before I return to the guild?" once she got well out of Era, her body posture relaxed significantly since she was sure that no one was following her.

"Yes, but make sure you do so after the two of them are quite a distance from each other. I don't want the fairies to know of your intentions just yet."

 **(x784 Magnolia)**

After Levy finished reading the book, nearly the entire guild stood in shock at what was revealed. Natsu more so than ever, as he never expected Erza to be part of such a dark ritual willingly or not. Whatever happened after this, the guild came to a decision they didn't want to make. In order to ensure the survival of everything, they would have to Keep Erza away from Ivan. No matter what she would try and do to reach him.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? I know this was a short chapter, but I think I got a good amount of information through.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Siblings together

**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 11! I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but as I mentioned in my other stories, school was my priority at the time. So, forgive me, please.**

 **I mentioned during the one-shot that I had an Idea for another story. I have a poll on my profile where I would greatly appreciate your input as to whether I should go through with the idea or not.**

 **My next update will probably be a trailer for the Legends rewrite. So, keep an eye out for that when I eventually post it. It will be with the other trailer I have up as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 11 everyone and I'll see you all soon!**

* * *

 _ **(x784 Magic Council)**_

 _As Ultear was preparing to leave the magic council, she decided to make it seem like she was assassinated. So, as she prepared to leave, she gathered what documents that could be carried and proceeded to leave the magic council building to return to her guild._

 _"I have done as you asked Master Hades," Ultear said into the familiar communication Lacrima. "do you still want me to talk to him before I return to the guild?" once she got well out of Era, her body posture relaxed significantly since she was sure that no one was following her._

 _"Yes, but make sure you do so after the two of them are quite a distance from each other. I don't want the fairies to know of your intentions just yet."_

* * *

 _ **(x784 Magnolia)**_

 _After Levy finished reading the book, nearly the entire guild stood in shock at what was revealed. Natsu more so than ever, as he never expected Erza to be part of such a dark ritual willingly or not. Whatever happened after this, the guild came to a decision they didn't want to make. In order to ensure the survival of everything, they would have to Keep Erza away from Ivan. No matter what she would try and do to reach him._

 _There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Ivan is on a cliff looking at the expanse of sea in front of him. Eyes closed as he takes in the surrounding scenery. Next to him is the scythe he used when he fought against Erza at the tower. He then looks up at the sky and begins to walk away.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are charging a group of mages, with both of them, have drawn their signature weapons. The battle is intense as the siblings cut down mage after mage while suffering hits themselves. However, they keep pushing onwards, determined to reach their destination.

 _There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack anymore. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy. This fight is far from over, now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering..._

Both siblings are running low on magic power, but the dark mage's numbers haven't seemed to drop a noticeable amount. Attaching the SE plug to his arms, Ivan begins to charge his weapon's strongest attack. As he is doing so, Erza takes the initiative and uses her heaven's wheel armor to keep as many of the mages away from her brother as possible. The mages keep firing bolts of magic energy, but Erza manages to avoid them all while attack whoever she can.

 _Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

Ivan is seen looking over a grave, tears coming from his eye as he falls to his knees. The camera pans over the headstone to reveal a name that seems to be slightly faded. He then begins to walk away as Erza passes him to pay her respects.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are looking at each other in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Magnolia blossoms are blowing all around them, as they both have smiles on their faces. The two of them embrace each other as the title screen appears.

 _~Time to say Goodbye RWBY season 2 soundtrack_

* * *

 **(x784 Location unknown)**

"Get up Erza! We're doing this again. Unless you admit your weak and decide to let me handle this on my own. Because I'm going there with or without your help." Ivan was training Erza to overcome the mental four of the Soulless wolves. Most of the training involved him assaulting Erza's mind with his own breed of mind magic.

"I'm not giving up, we all have our nightmares. You helped me overcome mine, so the least I can do is help you overcome yours." Erza exclaimed with determination ever present.

Multiple images and scenes played out in Erza's mind. Each one more dramatic than the last. Events that occurred during their time as slaves in the tower of heaven replayed themselves, shaking Erza to the core in having to go through them again. This time being powerless to stop whatever they were doing. She would see Ivan getting whipped for not working hard enough in the eyes of the guards that were present. Sho and Simon getting whipped for no reason at all.

"No, I refuse to break." She mumbled, trying her hardest not to let those images affect her. "I went through all of this before, I can't let it break me like it did before." The scenes were relentless, each one testing her resolve in many ways.

The next image was one that haunted Erza. It was a younger Ivan tightly tied to a chair, he was struggling to break out but failing in the process. Multiple cultists surrounded him and struck him with numerous lightning attacks. Each one eliciting a pained scream from the young child. When the attacks were finished and the smoke cleared, one of Ivan's eyes was in a different position compared to the other, a clear sign of a weak eye.

This scene was the one that broke her. Not wanting to see Ivan like this, Erza broke down in tears as the image faded from her mind, crying on all fours as she came back to reality. A concerned Ivan watching over her scared that he may have gone too far this time. Carefully bringing her back to her tent, he started to make a fire, so that they could have some sort of a hot meal. The sounds of Erza crying tore through the silent evening, causing him to feel madder at himself as it went on. Even though he knew that he should have expected that reaction from her when he played those images.

"I'm surprised to find you like this Ivan. I thought for sure that you would have attacked the wolves by now." A cloaked figure said breaking Ivan out of his self-induced trance.

"I would have by now, in fact, if I were alone on this mission the Guildhall would be nothing but smoldering ruins by now. But I need to make sure that she's ready for the task ahead of us. Besides I find it interesting that you would personally come here Councilwoman Ultear. Or should I say the leader of Grimoire hearts Seven kin?" Ivan remarked knowing who exactly the cloaked figure was.

"It seems that I can't get anything by you huh Ivan? Such a shame, you're always so much fun to mess around with." Ultear said while getting close to him in a seductive manner.

"Cut the flirting Ultear, you know that it won't get you anything from me. So why bother doing it in the first place? Why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be sitting on Hades' lap?" Ultear snarled a bit in anger but maintained her stoic exterior.

"And why should I? I find it too much fun to see the reactions that you and Natsu have to it. Besides, you seem too informed for a simple dark mage Ivan. How do you know as much as you do?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"One doesn't become the ace of their guild by mere power alone Ultear, you of all people should know that by heart. Besides if I remember correctly, you tend to talk a lot and be more open after a few rounds. Who's to say that we might have a similar experience sometime in the future?" Calling Ultear on her own game, Ivan got close to her, nearly whispering the last part in her ear. This gave her quite a blush as memories of their past encounters wormed their way back into her mind.

"Moving on," She said trying to hide the aforementioned blush. "I bring a request from Master Hades himself. He would like to extend an offer to you to join Grimoire Heart and become a part of its kin of purgatory."

"I wonder why the old man would offer me such a prestigious position. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline your offer Ultear. Although I will say that I won't interfere with whatever they have planned. So, you can tell him that. Now I recommend you get out of here soon, since Erza's about to wake up soon." Ivan gave the cloaked Ultear a hard glare before she left. Thus, allowing him to return to the fire and prepare dinner for the two of them.

As Erza was almost done recovering from the emotional breakdown she had in the tent that they set up earlier, Ivan's mind filled with all of the possibilities that might occur as a result of their coming actions. What he would do once he was freed of the shackles that currently bind him. Many possibilities played out in his mind, ones where he joined guilds, ones where he turned himself into the Magic Council for his many crimes. Others of where he just became a wandering mage, helping whoever he could where ever he could.

"it was with during one of Ghetsis' training sessions where I lost sight completely in my left eye," Ivan said to himself as memories of that horrible day returned to him.

 _Ivan had woken at four in the morning, as usual, He thought that this day would be like any other brutal day. As he did his typical training routine, Ghetsis pull him aside anger and hatred evident in his voice._

 _"I'm disappointed in you brat. I've let you stay here for a while now and still you show no signs of improvement. I believe it's time I remedy that situation. I see that your left eye is weaker compared to normal, how about I remove it completely." With a smirk, he commanded one of his mages to tie the young Ivan down. Making him unable to move any of his limbs. When they were finished, another mage specializing in lightning magic stepped forward. He had only one goal, cause as much pain as possible in the young boy._

 _Ivan was hit multiple times with lightning. Each one more painful than the last. Until eventually when they finished, Ivan was left completely blind in his left eye. Clouds forming where the normally yellow eyes were. His clothes in ruins and his hair was singed at the base._

 _"If you are strong as you want to be, you will recover from this. If you are weak, I will cast you aside. I have no room for weak servants." As Ghetsis spoke with disdain, he merely turned his head and walked away, leaving a crying child still bound where he was._

Ivan was brought from his memory by Erza who had recovered enough and was currently sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Erza," he began, "tell me. Did you ever experience any pain in your eyes during your stay at Fairy Tail? Specifically, in your left eye?" His eyes were closed and his head drooped low as he asked her. Erza paused for a moment as she attempted to recall that far back in the past.

"I did, it was a pain similar to what I went through in the tower of heaven when they removed my right eye. Why do you ask?" With a concerned look, she stared right into Ivan's eyes, seeing the difference between them.

"I figured as much," Ivan said as he looked away. "That was when I went completely blind in that eye. Trust me, be thankful that both of your eyes work. Even if one happens to be artificial." Getting up, he walked towards a cliff that happened to be nearby and took a seat there. Bringing out various crystals as he did. Each one sparkling as the sun reflected off them.

"I took me longer than expected to master requip magic you know. For some reason, I always been more attuned and resonate more with crystals than anything else. Don't you find it a bit odd?" he had a small smile on his face as the sun shone on his face illuminating previously invisible scars.

Erza was speechless as the information set in. those crystals didn't look like much in her eyes, but if Ivan seemed more in tune with them then perhaps she might be the same.

"I don't find it odd at all, in fact, it gives you some semblance of uniqueness. Having magic different from mine." Erza replied sitting next to her twin on the cliff face. Both of them resting their heads on each other's shoulders as they watched the sunset. Both of them nervous about the battle to come.

"You know sis, this scene here reminds me of a song we used to sing together back in rosemary before we got taken. Do you remember?" Ivan asked with a small smile on his face. Erza knew of the song he was talking about and began to sing the lyrics, with Ivan joining in almost immediately afterward.

 _"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky. Confusing stars for satellites. I never dreamed that you'd be mine. But here we are, we're here tonight. Singing Amen, I'm alive, I'm alive. Singing Amen, I'm alive. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died, and I'm singing, Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive._

 _And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise. We'll show the world they were wrong and teach them all to sing along. Singing Amen, I, I'm alive, I'm alive Singing Amen, I, I'm alive. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

 _And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are. If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be. If everyone cared and nobody cried. If everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied. If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died. Then we'd see the day, we'd see the day, when nobody died. Then we'd see the day, we'd see the day, when nobody died. Then we'd see the day when nobody died"_ The stars began to shine in the evening sky as the twins finished their song. Setting the mood, for a long and much needed conversation between the two as they began to eat the dinner that Ivan prepared earlier.

"you know Erza, I've been wondering about what I plan on doing once we finally remove the wolves from existence." He began, Causing Erza to have a small smile on her. As she too began to dream up various possibilities for her twin's future. Mainly consisting of him joining Fairy Tail and the two of them going on various jobs together as a team.

"If you want I know Fairy Tail would be more than accepting of you once they get over your past. We could form a team, just the two of us and accomplish a lot of jobs together." She said hoping that their bond would be enough to get him to join her guild.

"As much as you want me to join Fairy Tail Erza, I just can't. I've had my fill of life within a guild. Now, I just want to be able to experience life by my own rules. You know? Live how I've always wanted to live, free. Free from the council, free from guilds. Might even take an apprenticeship at a jeweler's if they'll take me." This disappointed her, but nonetheless, she was happy that Ivan would be happy for once in his life. Even if she wouldn't be there along the way.

"I figured you would say something like that. Just know that Fairy Tail will always have its doors open for you should you ever decide to join our family." With that, the twins just sat side by side enjoying each other's company as they gazed at the stars as they did back in Rosemary. Both of them not wanting to think about the destruction that they would cause tomorrow as they attack the guild that Ivan once called home.

* * *

 **One thing that I forgot to mention, in chapter 6 there was a RWBY reference. It was the scythe that Ivan used. It was a reference to the Crescent Rose used by Ruby. 10 points to those who got it!**

 **The song used in this chapter is If Eveyone Cared by Nickelback.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**

 **~someguy2283!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Soulless Wolves

**Oh hi! I'm back, I think. Well if life hadn't gotten in the way of things I would've had this chapter out sooner. So please forgive me for that! Actually, now that I think about, I might actually have not a lot of time to write in the future. Mainly because of school, and work. So, I ask again for your forgiveness.**

 **Before we begin, I have an announcement I would like to make. Well two things actually, one is that I'm getting to a point where I would like help writing this story as well as another one I have planned for you all. So, if you would like, I would appreciate it if you would like to assist me in writing these tales. Secondly, I would appreciate it if you could send me OCs. I'm working on a third story (not Phoenix) and I have more open spots than I do characters, so any OC you'd be willing to provide will be appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

" _If you want I know Fairy Tail would be more than accepting of you once they get over your past. We could form a team, just the two of us and accomplish a lot of jobs together." She said hoping that their bond would be enough to get him to join her guild._

" _As much as you want me to join Fairy Tail Erza, I just can't. I've had my fill of life within a guild. Now, I just want to be able to experience life by my own rules. You know? Live how I've always wanted to live, free. Free from the council, free from guilds. Might even take an apprenticeship at a jeweler's if they'll take me." This disappointed her, but nonetheless, she was happy that Ivan would be happy for once in his life. Even if she wouldn't be there along the way._

" _I figured you would say something like that. Just know that Fairy Tail will always have its doors open for you should you ever decide to join our family." With that, the twins just sat side by side enjoying each other's company as they gazed upon the stars as they did back in Rosemary. Both of them not wanting to think about the destruction that they would cause tomorrow as they attack the guild that Ivan once called home._

* * *

 _There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Ivan is on a cliff looking at the expanse of sea in front of him. Eyes closed as he takes in the surrounding scenery. Next to him is the scythe he used when he fought against Erza at the tower. He then looks up at the sky and begins to walk away.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, the storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. how the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are charging a group of mages, with both of them, have drawn their signature weapons. The battle is intense as the siblings cut down mage after mage while suffering hits themselves. However, they keep pushing onwards, determined to reach their destination.

 _There's a day when we'll fight and we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand and a day when we won't crawl anymore. There's a moment in time and there's no going back. When we're pushed too hard and we won't hold our attack anymore. We can't just cling to childish things as evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy. This fight is far from over, now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds why we chose this life and at times we can't help wondering..._

Both siblings are running low on magic power, but the dark mage's numbers haven't seemed to drop a noticeable amount. Attaching the SE plug to his arms, Ivan begins to charge his weapon's strongest attack. As he is doing so, Erza takes the initiative and uses her heaven's wheel armor to keep as many of the mages away from her brother as possible. The mages keep firing bolts of magic energy, but Erza manages to avoid them all while attack whoever she can.

 _Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

Ivan is seen looking over a grave, tears coming from his eye as he falls to his knees. The camera pans over the headstone to reveal a name that seems to be slightly faded. He then begins to walk away as Erza passes him to pay her respects.

 _Now it's time to say goodbye to the things we loved and the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly from our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew._

Erza and Ivan are looking at each other in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Magnolia blossoms are blowing all around them, as they both have smiles on their faces. The two of them embrace each other as the title screen appears.

 _~Time to say Goodbye RWBY season 2 soundtrack_

* * *

 **(X784, Agarian Plains)**

Having made their way towards the Soulless Wolves' guildhall, the twins could feel the overwhelming magic presence inside the building. It was a dark feeling similar to what Erza felt when she fought the mages of Eisenwald. But each unique presence in there held an aura that screamed of murder.

"after so long, after all the hardships we both endured. It will all end today, at that very building. I hope your ready Erza as there's no going back now." Ivan looked at his sister with a face that showed determination along with a small hint of fear that she easily picked up on.

"I don't plan on leaving you especially not right now. I'm going to be with to until the end when you can finally put your past here behind you." As Erza replied, she put a hand on Ivan's shoulder in an attempt to ease the fear inside of him. It seemed to do the trick. As when they both looked at each other for one last time before they would attack, neither of them held any semblance of doubt.

Unaware to either of them, a lone figure was watching the two of them. Thinking to themselves about what might have been if things played out differently.

"How I wish I could have been a part of your lives as you grew up." The figure said to itself, "I did what I had to at the time. I wanted to make sure you two were safe. Erza and Ivan Belserion." A call from her Communication Lacrima brought her out of her thoughts as she left the area once she finished.

 **(X784, Soulless Wolves Guildhall)**

"that damned brat should be back here by now, doesn't he know it dangerous to be out with how high his bounty is?" The guild master of the soulless wolves has been pacing around his office for quite a while, as he hasn't heard any news as to his ace's whereabouts. Most of his guild could care little about the young ace, but Ghetsis saw the young Ivan as a son although he won't admit it publicly. Having cared for the boy since he came to their guild all those years ago. He couldn't be prouder of the dark mage he had raised.

Sighing to himself, he began to reminisce on the times where he wasn't training that kid. Criticizing himself in hindsight for being too harsh on him. Knowing that with how fast Ivan grew in strength, He could be easily surpassed by the young mage in little time.

"I've taught you everything you know Ivan." He said to himself, sensing the young mage's presence not far from the Guildhall. "Let's see if you've gotten stronger like you've always wanted to be. Prepare for your toughest fight to date. As I won't hold anything back against you anymore." Warning the mages of the impending attack and betrayal. The mages of the Soulless wolves were prepared for the toughest fight of their lives. Going so far as to even prepare their newfound weapon against him.

 **(x784, Agarian plains)**

"Dang it," Ivan said to himself, immediately catching Erza's attention. "I forgot to conceal us. They probably know of our presence by now and are expecting something to occur." As he mentally slapped himself for that mistake, the pair noticed numerous mages exit the Guildhall. Each one preparing to defend their guild to the last.

"I'll get you back for that later, for now, Let's just free you from your past Ivan, then we can focus on the future," Erza replied, her eyes not averting their gaze from the mages on the horizon.

"Whatever sis, let's just get this done." He said with a smirk before requiping his signature Scythe out and charging straight into the opposing mages. This left Erza in a state of shock at her brother reckless childishness. Nonetheless, she joined her brother in battle and set to work defeating any mage who dared to oppose them.

The battle was long and tiring on all mages involved in it. While Erza and Ivan were successful in thinning their opponent's numbers. More mages came from inside the Guildhall to take their fallen comrades places. Both twins were starting to show sign of exhaustion. Their various requips taking their tolls. However, they wouldn't give, they owed it to each other to keep fighting no matter the circumstances.

"We're almost done Erza, Although I'm surprised the four haven't come out yet. These idiots won't know when to give up." Ivan said trying to maintain his composure.

"How can you be so sure, guilds can change in a short period of time."

"I know because I know the numbers this guild has. Each mage is weak individually, but they each make up for another's weakness. We used to hunt our prey like a pack of wolves. Stalking relentlessly until finding the opportune moment to strike. Then hitting like a storm, leaving nothing behind except for untold destruction. I was different from everyone else. I would hunt alone, away from the pack." Ivan said.

"Then what do you suppose we do? Because I doubt what we're doing here is enough." Erza replied while trying to think of a potential strategy for the two of them.

"Easy," Ivan remarked. "All I need you to do is distract them. If you can, I'll be able to blow that hall to who knows where."

 **(X784, Soulless Wolves guildhall)**

"Those two are making more of a mess than I thought they would." Ghetsis thought to himself. "are those two weapons ready yet?" Yelling at the Mental 4, he wanted to end this fight as quickly as possible before things got too out of hand. As he could already sense a buildup of intense magic pressure, all aimed at his guild hall. _'So that's what you're planning young Ivan, let's see if you can actually pull it off.'_ He thought to himself as his 4 best mages aside from his traitorous ace assembled before him bearing news of their secrets.

"Master, everything is prepared and waiting in the basement. Although I must ask, do you know why he has betrayed us like this?" one of the shorter mages asked. She was one of the newer mages of the mental 4 but just as powerful if not more than the other mages she worked with. Her specialty was in domination magic, a magic designed to force other into submitting themselves to the caster's will. Despite all the advantages domination magic has, charm magic has become more popular and more common among dark mages who delve into the arts of mental manipulation.

"it is simple my dear, he prefers spending time with his sister over all of us. I find it a pity actually, he should know that we can offer far more than what she could back at her guild. Besides if he were to ever go with them, they would most likely immediately turn him into the council."

"it's not fair, he should be with us! He belongs with us!" She replied, clearly frustrated and angry at the betrayal of their ace.

"He goes where he wants to go, there's nothing that we can do to stop him. Although, if we can beat him here. He might see the error of his ways and return to us."

 **(X784 Agarian plains)**

Ivan and Erza looked like they had seen better days. Numerous cuts and bruises adorned their skin, but still, they continued to fight. Numerous mages lay defeated on the ground surrounding them, but still, they keep fighting. Erza managed to successfully buy Ivan the time he needed and sent a blast of magic energy similar to what he did in the tower at the undefended guildhall.

"Are we done now?" Erza asked. "that had to be the last of them."

"No, we're nowhere close to being done. The guild master nor any of the four have shown themselves. We aren't done until they acknowledge who the superior predator is."

As soon as Ivan finished replying to Erza's comment 6 figures walked out of the now-leveled guildhall. Five of them easily recognized by the former wolf.

"It's been quite a long time since we've faced each other on the field isn't it brat?" Ghetsis asked while looking at Ivan intently. "I managed to pick up a nice prize while you finished up at the tower. For some reason, he seems very eager for your blood." He then pulled the hood back on the remaining person only to have both Erza and Ivan widen their eyes in shock at what they say.

' _No way,'_ Ivan thought to himself staring at the now revealed figure. _'How could they do that to him? there wasn't anyone near the tower when we turned it to ashes! How and why is he with them of all people!'_

Erza was of a similar mindset when she laid her eyes upon the 6th person. "Simon…" She said breathlessly, "Yes, yes I have your friend Simon with me. Must be hard on the two of you. It's a shame you took this path Ivan, I thought of you as somewhat of a son. I hope you realize that everything I did to you when you were young was all in accordance with your desires." Ghetsis calmly spoke, holding the clearly angry Simon in place.

"Erza, Simon will more than likely be after me so anything I try to do will be in vain. I need you to try and breakthrough whatever those four have done to him. I know we're both running low on magic power, but you're the only one who might be able to. I'll provide a distraction for the remaining five."

"But Ivan…" Erza tried to respond.

"No buts Erza, I know you can do this. If not for me, then for him." with that last remark, the twins split to go against their respective opponents. Erza attempting to break the hold that the soulless Wolves have on Simon, While Ivan deals with the remaining members of the guild.

 **(X784 Agarian plains, Erza and Simon)**

As Ivan dashed to engage the rest of the Soulless Wolves, Erza focused all her attention on Simon. Hoping to all powers beyond that she would be able to free her childhood friend from whatever they have done to him.

Simon, on the other hand, had nothing to do with Erza and immediately focused his attention on the one he thought was his enemy. In his mind, he could think of nothing but rage and hatred for the one who easily bested him back at the tower. All he wanted now was revenge.

"Simon!" Erza yelled hoping to pull his attention away from Ivan and his opponents. "Simon look at me! Look at me and tell me what you see! Tell me what you think of me, Simon! Don't you remember everything we've been through together back then?" She was desperate to get him back, as she would never have thought that Simon was capable of anger.

"All I see in you is the Pitiful excuse of a being that traitor calls a sister. Perhaps I could do him some harm by beating you into submission."

 **(X784 Agarian plains, Ivan Vs. Soulless Wolves)**

As soon as Ivan went towards his targets, he was beset by various images from his past. Each one slightly altered from how it actually occurred. From the events in the tower from when he was a slave, to him returning to the tower. This did not affect him as much as the mental four hoped it would. As over the years he spent with them, he had secretly built up his mental defenses in preparation for such an occurrence. Knowing that when he eventually turned on them, they would use a tactic similar to this.

"I have to hand it to you had I been my younger self, I would have easily fallen to your influence. But no longer, your shackles no longer bind me!" With a roar, Ivan lunged at his foe. Determination evident in his voice as he swung his scythe at one of the mental 4.

 **(X784 Agarian plains, Erza and Simon)**

"Simon you have to snap out of it! We're your friends, aren't we? Think, how would Kagura React if she saw you do this?" Simon had a slight pause at the mention of his little sister's name. A struggle for control clear within his eyes, it seemed that Erza was getting through to the real Simon. Which gave her a small jolt of hope that she might actually succeed in bringing her friend back. Which unfortunately did not last long as Simon Immediately returned to his angry self. An evil smirk present on his face, which clearly showed that the good Simon had lost his battle for control.

"Kagura would be fighting by my side against the two of you. You should know that Erza." With a smirk, Simon brought his fist down on the knight intent on making her suffer even more than she already had.

"You don't know that Simon, please let us help you! Aren't we still friends?" Erza asked she was desperate to get this fight to a close with a little bloodshed as possible. But it seemed that Simon had none of it as he merely backhanded her away from him.

"I do know Erza, she would stand with me because you betrayed all of us for him. What has HE done for you?! Do you want me to tell you? Nothing, Ivan Scarlet has done absolutely Noth-!" He was cut off only to find the blade of a scythe sticking out of his chest. A pained expression graced his face as he slowly lost consciousness.

"I'm sorry for having to do this to you, Simon. You never deserved what happened to you. I only hope you'll forgive me for this." Erza looked behind the Simon's bleeding form only to see Ivan struggling to maintain his composure. Tears were clearly falling from his eyes, as he dropped the scythe and fell to the ground. Despair and sadness making themselves known

"Ivan…" Erza tried to say, but no voice came to her. Both of them in shock at what had just happened.

"I had no choice Erza, his mind was too far go for me to save him. Believe me, I would have done so if there was a chance."

The twins held each other in an attempt to comfort each other, neither of them wanting to believe the situation that they had just found themselves in. Simon was dead, and Ivan was the one that killed him. Though Erza never changed her view on him, deep down she could tell that he had done the right thing, that it was impossible to save their friend from his fate.

"Well, this changes things," the two heard from the still standing Guildmaster. "I never would have thought that he would fall that quickly. Granted his mere presence was supposed to make you two submit yourselves beneath me after you have seen what I was capable of. I never expected you to kill him like that, well-done boy!"

"Ghetsis, do you enjoy playing with my emotions like that? I may have killed Simon, but his death is entirely your fault!" Yelled a furious Ivan, Angry that his former guild master would fall so low as to make him fight his own friends.

"This ends now Ghetsis, After so many years. I will finally have my revenge against you!" and with that, the apprentice charged at the master. Eyes glowing red in anger, the black circle forming itself and shining brightly as he went.

* * *

 **Before you go yelling in the reviews I would like to mention that I had Simon's death planned for this story. I know it's rude just to introduce him and then kill him off like some minor character, but in my opinion at least. His death is what fuels Kagura's determination when she's older. I believe it's actually supported in ca** **non, I'm gonna have to rewatch the series to make sure.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all Next Time!**


	13. Important Announcement

**Hey everyone... Someguy2283 here.**

 **I know that I said that I was thinking of discontinuing this story and I have decided to go through with it. it's just that where I was in the story, I was having serious writer's block. Plus I think I rushed it too much. So with all of that and other reasons, The Crimson Hunter is officially discontinued and its rewrite titled** **Nightmares of Scarlet** **will take its place. I'm very sorry for the bad news and I wish things were different. But such is life, isn't it?**

 **I wish you all the best, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would show my other stories the same love you showed this one.**

 **Regrettably,**

 **Someguy2283.**


End file.
